The Inevitable
by bekah.jane
Summary: Lucian can't help the way he sees Sonja, icy daughter of Viktor. A slaughter threatens the coven and an unlikely alliance and trust must be formed in order to save Vampires and Lycans alike. Lucian/Sonja before 3rd film. Please read/review!
1. Sonja

**A/N: Hi everyone! This is my first attempt at an Underworld fanfic, thought I've written many for other genres. I imagine it as a several part series, though I don't see much point in continuing unless people want it. So I'll give you this little piece as a taste. I've set up the plot of the war in case you want me to continue. Let's say that if I don't get at least three reviews telling me to continue, I'll leave it as a one shot? Sound fair? Good. **

**This is set about two years before the events of the third movie. Lucian and Sonja haven't yet established a relationship.**

* * *

The coven was uneasy. It was like the calm before the storm, an unnatural calm. Vampires and Lycans stood, trying to remain calm, fully aware of the army that swarmed closer each day. Every evasive measure had been taken, and then some, to try and prevent the oncoming slaughter, but why settle for compromise when you can just kill and be done with it? The Death Dealers were under strict orders not to leave the safety of the castle, so there were no patrols to at least keep them busy while they waited for extinction. A hopeless battle. Impossibly outnumbered by a race far more powerful than their's. A new breed, not unlike vampires in their blood drinking tendencies, but far more powerful. A violent breed, bent on overcoming anything that threatened their idea of a perfect future, a future where they were all.

The steady clang of steel on steel and the warmth of the bright glowing fire brought little comfort to Lucian. He, like everyone else, feared the war. His frustration at Viktor brought his hand harder on the steel than normal. He had broken and bent far too many swords that day, though the vampires were too preoccupied to notice. Lucian didn't understand the way Viktor thought. Even when his entire coven and his own life were at stake, the elder would not remove the Lycans' shackles. They might have a slight hope if they could only transform. Wasn't that what Viktor had created them for, after all?

A familiar scent warmed the air around Lucian, and his heart childishly missed a beat. Sonja. Her scent was cool, like water, but with other things in there. It was a scent he could only describe as what he would imagine diamonds would smell like.

"…and the walls could give us an advantage of the higher ground," she was saying to somebody. Lucian's small smile was half amused, half sad. Even with all odds stacked against them, Sonja would not stop fighting. She would never give up, never give in, never admit defeat or weakness. A sometimes reckless quality, but one of the reasons Lucian was so drawn to the cold daughter of Viktor.

Lucian mentally cursed himself. It was sick, the way he thought of Sonja. Sure, she was beautiful. In fact, she was much more than that, she was courageous, selfless, headstrong and incredibly sexy when she showed her claws. But she was also a vampire. And anything between them would be so wrong. He was, after all, just a slave. A Lycan. Why should she, royal, stone-cold Sonja notice him? But then there were the times when Lucian thought otherwise. He would never say it out loud, but he did see those looks she gave him. The looks that told him she was thinking the exact same thing as he was. That she was being stupid, they were too different, it was forbidden.

The scent grew stronger, and the highly attractive voice grew louder (and angrier), pulling Lucian out of his thoughts.

"Despite what my father has drilled into us all, this is not the end. And if it is the end, we will fight until it comes." she snapped. Lucian noted the disapproving tone at the mention of her father and wondered why that was. Were they fighting again? It was not uncommon for their voices, his slimy and furious, and hers dripping with venom and slight arrogance, to be heard engaging in a shouting match over whatever scandalous thing she did to piss him off. Another thing that Lucian found so appealing in the Lady Sonja.

Sonja stepped into the warmth of Lucian's workspace and sucked in an impatient breath, pinching the bridge of her nose between her fingers. Lucian waited, trying to force the amused smirk off his face. Unfortunately, Sonja noticed his expression and her coal black eyes narrowed.

"Yes, blacksmith?" she snarled scathingly.

Lucian looked down, shaking his head, forcing a straight face, "Nothing, milady,"

He drew her sword, one of the few to survive his anger throughout the day, from the small pile, holding it out to her. The side of her lip pulled up and her expression softened in the slightest.

"Thank you," she said, "And I'm sorry. I'm sure you can understand the strain, given our current situation,"

Lucian nodded, "Of course, it must be difficult,"

Sonja shrugged casually as she inspected her sword, a beautiful ornate piece. Lucian remembered crafting it. One of his first creations. Viktor had ordered him to make it for Sonja's sixteenth birthday. He spent several nights, even working through the day to get it perfect. He had never worked so hard on a sword, so the admiration and glee on Sonja's face as Viktor presented it to her was a great personal triumph. Of course, he hadn't gotten a word of praise. Viktor made it seem as though he had made it, and Sonja believed him easily. Over the years it was difficult to understand how Sonja trusted and loved such a cruel man as Viktor. Lucian supposed him being her father would warrant a fair bit of blindness to his crueller sides.

"I've always wondered about this sword," Sonja said in a offhand tone, however her eyes looked mischievously knowing, like she knew what he'd been thinking, "It's so beautiful, a lot of work done on the handle,"

Lucian nodded, unsure on what he should say. An evil little voice in his mind slithered to the surface, egging him on to tell her that he had made it, but Lucian pressed his lips tight together.

"I think the person who made it really thought it out. I'm incredibly lucky," Sonja continued, a teasing glint in her eyes. She knows, the voice in Lucian's head hissed with poisonous, greedy glee. Again, he said nothing, uncomfortable in this situation. Sonja drew closer, and that enticing, appealing scent filled Lucian's lungs.

"My father is no craftsman. I find it hard to believe he forged this sword." she said in a lower voice. Lucian almost jumped back. The proximity of her body, the husky, sensual tone of that already irresistible voice, it was almost too much for him. He wanted to grab her, roughly into his arms and carry her away. Take her away from everything bad in the world. Whisk her far away from any war that threatened to close those obsidian eyes forever. But then she was gone, the diamond scent just a pale reminder. Lucian could swear that through his daze of confused thoughts he could hear Sonja's laugh as she walked away.

* * *

**So what do you think? As I said, let me know if you want me to continue the story, and tell me what you think of the story idea. The plot will certainly thicken if you guys want me to continue. Constructive criticism welcome (though it stings, all the same!) and hope everyone's have a fantastic start to the new year!**


	2. Assistance

**A/N: Okay, so I know I said I would leave this story if I didn't get people telling me to continue, but I'd already written this next chapter, so I figured I'd go ahead. Thank you to 'DemonxVampirexBitch' who reviewed and favorited my story! You made my week!**

* * *

Lucian woke to a weak veil of light hanging over the castle. The sun would fall under the horizon soon, and night would come, meaning the castle would wake up. He lived his entire life the way the vampires did, sleeping during daylight, waking at night, though he sometimes ached to live normally. He stood and stepped out into the light, enjoying the soft heat on his skin. It was really quite a shame that vampires could not walk in the sun. Lucian wondered if Sonja would like the sun. She would, he decided. She would probably love to lay for hours, drenched in the warm, calming light. The happy picture of a full, sun covered smile on Sonja's face brought back the memory of the night before. Sonja's tease. He wondered if she had lay awake for some time, thinking about it, like he had. Almost automatically his head snapped up to Sonja's window. The curtains were closed firmly behind the dark green stained glass, blocking out the sunlight. He wished he could be there with her. See her there, sleeping. See her face, for the first time, not plagued by some unsatisfactory emotion like anger or worry or, more commonly now, stress.

The light sunk under the cliff face and the eastern sky grew dark. Lucian retreated back to the small room he was given to do his work and watched the sky slowly fade to night. His thoughts were wrapped up in Sonja, no surprises there. He was so absorbed in imagining her that he thought he was still dreaming when the heavily cloaked but unmistakable frame of Sonja crossed the darkening courtyard towards him.

"Lady Sonja," he croaked lamely, "You're awake… early,"

Damn you and your- Lucian didn't let his evil inner monologue finish. In fact, he pulled it in a headlock and stuffed it in a sealed crate. It was distracting.

"Good night, Lucian," she said. He could hear the smile in her voice, and irritation flickered through him. He wanted to pull the hood from her face so he could see that beautiful smile.

"It's still a little light," Sonja explained, as if, again, she knew what he was thinking. He wondered if he was that easy to read, or if Sonja was just exceptionally observant of emotions. Personally he hoped for the latter, hating to think his weak point was that he gave things away easily.

"Oh, right," Lucian mumbled. Within the sealed crate, his inner monologue clapped sarcastically.

"I'm sorry if I intruded on you, I don't want to distract you. I just wondered if you might help me," Sonja said, her tone sounding formal, and slightly hurt.

Lucian paused for a second, wondering what he'd done to upset her. He wished he could explain that his pathetic lack of coherent response was due to his staggering nervousness around her.

"Anything, I'm happy to assist," Lucian said, grinning at her.

Sonja seemed to take that as an acceptable white flag, and relaxed her stance. She adjusted her hood so that her face was visible, but still shaded.

"I was hoping you would say that," she returned the friendly smile.

Lucian took a moment to note how casual and relaxed Sonja seemed, even in the presence of a Lycan.

"I need some sort of weapon. Something long range, powerful enough to knock down an enemy at least. But nothing too complicated like a bow, something light and easy to operate during a fast battle. I know it sounds impossible, but I figured if anyone could do it, you could," Sonja explained. She had a look of sheepish hope, guilty at demanding something so big. Lucian smiled again.

"Your confidence in me is unnerving. I think you're under the impression that I actually have talent," he teased.

"But you do," Sonja protested, leaning against the stone wall, her back still to the ever fading light.

Lucian shook his head, "No, I just do what everyone says. Any fool can make a sword,"

"Well I think you have a lot of talent," Sonja said firmly.

"Consider this fool awash with pride," Lucian laughed.

Sonja joined in the laughter, a beautiful sound. Lucian wanted to stop laughing, like his voice was tainting the sound of her bell-like laugh.

After a moment, Sonja spoke again, "So what do you think? Am I crazy?"

Lucian shook his head, "No, just imaginative. I'm sure I can think something up, or I will try my hardest, at the very least,"

"Thank you," Sonja said, bowing her head in gratitude, "I should probably get back inside and get ready for the day. Oh how exciting, more wandering the castle trying to drill these small minded guards on which end to hold the sword and why it's not okay to slide down hills on their shields,"

Lucian laughed again, "I'm sure they're not that bad,"

Sonja shrugged, "Well, no, but they are small minded. I wish my father would stop telling everyone there is no hope. We do have hope,"

Her voice was firm, like she was still trying to convince herself of the fact. Lucian wanted to comfort her as pain flickered through her eyes. His hand reached out, towards her face and for a brief, blissful moment his fingers connected with her cheekbone, stroking down her face. And then he pulled back, disgusted at himself for crossing that line.

"I'm sorry," he looked down as she stepped backwards, not wanting to see the furious look she would surely carry, the repulsion that a Lycan had touched her.

"I should go," she said, her soft tone catching him off guard. He permitted himself to look up for a second and caught sight of her face briefly. Her expression was nowhere near what he'd expected. She looked torn, almost pained, and wistful, but above all she looked happy. And then she was gone. The crate in Lucian's mind dissolved and evil vampire-loving monologue and regular thoughts rejoiced, alike.

Lucian didn't see Sonja that night after their secret meeting earlier. Death Dealers came and went, dropping off weapons for sharpening, and he eavesdropped in every conversation, hoping to hear something of her. Unfortunately, it seemed the topic of the day was still the oncoming battle, so nobody seemed to have noticed the princess' absence. It was around midnight when Viktor in all his arrogant glory came striding out of the castle, flagged by his historian lapdog, Tanis and a burly guard. He didn't pause to make snide comments here and there as he usually did, which caught Lucian's attention. Viktor ploughed through the crowd (the courtyard was significantly busier since nobody was allowed out) to the gate. It was still for a minute, and the it slowly started to lift. A clearing the to crowd formed quickly and Lucian pushed his way through, curious as a carriage rolled in.

It was a large, regal looking thing, dark scarlet in colour with black, labyrinth detailing. Thick curtains covered the window, and two large, black horses slowed to a halt, shuffling uncomfortably in their harnesses. Two riders on either side accompanied the carriage, three Death Dealers and Sonja. Lucian felt a brief elation of relief at seeing her safe and well aboard her fiery black steed of choice, Zephyr. The two were incredibly alike in personality, it was quite funny to watch their little wars for dominance. But right now was different, Lucian noted. Normally Sonja looked comfortable and at peace on horseback, but tonight she seemed tense, her hands clenched around the reins and her lips pursed. She eyed the carriage like it had a disease. Lucian grew anxious to know who it carried, who it was that made Sonja react this way.

"Viktor, it's marvellous to see you as usual, my old friend,"

The slimy voice sent a shiver down Lucian's spine, as the carriage door opened. Lucian could have sworn he saw Sonja pull Zephyr an inch off to the side, her lip curled in distaste. The offending creature was not quite what Lucian expected. He was short, but had the lanky build of somebody very stretched out. His skin was pale, like the vampires', but the texture was rough and the tone was almost green. He had long, dirty blonde hair that was pulled back in a little silver clip and he wore typical clothes of a royal, like Viktor. The strange man held himself like someone incredibly attractive, though he was clearly not.

"An honour," Viktor agreed in a whole hearted trusting voice. Lucian struggled to understand the concept of trust when referring to this new man. He just reeked betrayal, even murder.

"I came as swiftly as I could," the man explained, his tone hinting that Viktor owed him one, "I have heard of the oncoming threat your coven faces. I want to offer my assistance."

Viktor bowed his head respectfully, "It would be most appreciated,"

Lucian's eyes flickered up to see Sonja blanch. She was probably anticipating the second Viktor would kick the man out. Lucian wondered again why she didn't like him so much.

"Then I will get to work immediately on forming a plan of attack. I understand that you are greatly outnumbered, but these things can be worked around. I would like to see your fighting team,"

The Death Dealers in the crowd all shuffled forward, forming a long line in front of the man. Sonja and the three other horsemen flagging the carriage pulled into the line, too, as the man began to pace.

"These are my Death Dealers. Exceptional fighters, all of them," Viktor explained, "You will find they are well up to your standards, Nazar,"

Lucian took a mental note of the name as Nazar strutted up and down the line, muttering to himself. At long last he got to the end where Sonja sat aboard Zephyr. A strange instinct to protect her made Lucian's hands clench. He didn't want that man anywhere near her.

"Female fighters?"

Nazar said, his voice half mocking, half disgusted, and one eyebrow raising. There were three females in the Death Dealer army, all of which Lucian thought were incredibly capable. He now completely understood Sonja's expression of loathing toward the man.

"That is my daughter, Sonja," Viktor explained.

The corners of Nazar's lips turned up, "Well, then, I suppose we should remove her. A war like this is no place for a woman, especially not a princess, like yourself,"

Sonja's coal eyes flashed ice blue instantly, "I think not,"

"You really think you could handle yourself out there, milady?" Nazar's tone was patronizing, like he was merely humouring her. Sonja's hand fell to the hilt of her sword.

"I am certain my skills could best yours," she hissed.

"Sonja, that's enough," Viktor snapped, his eyes matching hers'.

Nazar held up one hand, and drew a sword in the other, "No, it is alright, Viktor. You think you could beat me, woman?"

Viktor opened his mouth to protest, but Sonja was already dismounted, sword out and raised menacingly.

"I know I can," she retorted.

"You underestimate me, harridan. No matter, your ignorance is curable,"

And with a last pompous flourish, he slashed his sword at her. Sonja easily blocked him, throwing in a few attacks of her own. But Nazar seemed incredibly trained, and familiar with her moves. Lucian saw a crease of frustration and concentration on Sonja's forehead as she was forced to improvise. Slimy, untrustworthy, pigheaded as this man was, he was a mean fighter. Not five minutes into the battle, Nazar had disarmed Sonja. She lurched forward to attack him, but his free hand caught her arm, twisting it around. She let out a surprised and pained cry as he slammed her roughly against the wall. If there wasn't a line of Death Dealers in front of him, Lucian would have easily broken the scum bag in two pieces. Sonja turned her head as Nazar pressed her face against the rough rock. He put his weight on her slender frame, far too close for Lucian's liking. Nor Sonja's, it seemed.

"Get you filthy hands off of me!" she spat.

Nazar chuckled for a moment, before releasing her. She turned to face him, her eyes on her blade in his hands.

"This is exactly why we should not place weapons in the hands of women. They are irrational, impatient and have no place doing a man's job." Nazar spoke loud, so the entire coven could hear.

The more pig-like members of the Death Dealers snickered at Sonja being put in her place, whilst the women around Lucian shifted angrily. Nazar threw the sword back to Sonja, who caught it easily. There was an angry looking gash down the side of her cheek, and thought it would heal swiftly it infuriated Lucian further. It took every fibre of self control not to attack.

"I will need some time to think up some strategies before I meet with the Death Dealers here tomorrow at midnight." Nazar said, then he turned to Sonja, "You are not expected."

And then he retreated, Viktor on his tail. The crowd started to disperse, muttering amongst themselves. Lucian noticed Sonja standing exactly where she had been. Something told Lucian that she would not take this defeat easily.

* * *

**So, what do we all think? This chapter was somewhat longer than the last. They'll all be different lengths, depending on my mood at the time. Please review, it makes me so happy! You know what doesn't make me happy? Sexist pigs! It was so hard writing all that sexist crap, I hate Nazar already! Hahaha! Okay, hope everyone is well and happy and eating food. I like food...**

**EXTRA NOTE, PLEASE READ: I'm very sorry if there are any mistakes, like grammar or spelling. I'm not very good at editing, since it's kind of hard to read over what I've just written. I'm thinking of getting a beta, but I'm not really sure how that whole system works. I'll look into it anyway. So can you guys do me a favor and tell me if my spelling and grammar is that bad that I need a beta? I mean, I'm very good with spelling and grammar, it's more that I watch the keyboard when I type and sometimes hit the wrong keys and not notice. You don't need to point out every mistake, just tell me if I need help! Okay, bye!**


	3. Meeting

**A/N: Here I am again, going back on my review thing. I'm so weak when it comes to threats. I just really love writing this story, and hopefully more people will get into it. This is a bit of an adult chapter, though it's not a lemon. It's clean, don't worry! Hope you enjoy it!**

* * *

The last Lucian saw of Sonja was her back disappearing aboard Zephyr. Nazar's arrival meant Viktor felt safe letting out the Death Dealers, and Sonja left the second the gate opened. It had been three nights ago. Lucian ached to see her again, to know if she was okay. He probably wouldn't have seen her return, even if she did, however. Nazar ordered Lucian to fashion new swords for the Death Dealers, and the tall order kept him working non stop. He hadn't even had time to work on Sonja's request, though he had a few ideas.

Nazar was proving to be worse in everyone's mind than even Viktor. He spent all of his time in the courtyard. If he wasn't harassing women, he was telling people just how wrong they were doing their jobs, or making suggestions on how to keep the Lycans more in check. He seemed to love patronizing the Lycans. More than once a Lycan had lashed out at him. They had been punished severely. Lycans and Vampires alike were anticipating seeing him leave. But Viktor seemed oblivious to his coven's unease. He followed Nazar like a younger brother, completely in awe of whatever the older did. He didn't even seem to notice Sonja's absence. Lucian wondered what hold Nazar kept on Viktor, but Viktor was not revealing anything, other than complete trust for Nazar.

Night had only just fallen, and only a few vampires were awake. Lucian had woken early from the same dream that had haunted him the past few day; Nazar's disrespecting smirk and his body pressed against Sonja as she strained to get out of his hold. He stood, pushing back sweat-drenched hair from his face. He crossed the tiny room to the grate just by the entrance. He had discovered this little escape route several years back. He went several days without rest, wandering the several passages that twisted off. One day he had found, after some climbing, a large cliff face. A half room, crumbled completely and open on one side had become a regular spot for him to lurk, thinking about freedom, wondering why he did not just run. The answer was, of course, the shackle around he neck. It was to the room that he retreated with his thoughts now. He figured he had about an hour until Nazar would rise to check on his progress.

The half room was significantly more breathtaking at night. The strange carvings and art on crumbling wall almost glowed, the colours standing out more in the moonlight. He pulled himself up from the climb, about to cross the room to the wall, when he noticed a small heap already there. He narrowed his eyes, prepared to fight or run if necessary, but the figure didn't move, except for the heaving of deep breathing. Lucian stepped cautiously closer, and blinked as he recognised the pattern of the hood.

"Sonja?" he muttered, taking to more steps. The figure froze, then lurched to her feet instantly.

"How did you get here?" she demanded sharply, looking him up and down suspiciously. He startled voice echoed on the walls.

"There's a grate in my room," he explained, then mentally kicked himself. Good going, giving up the secret. She would have to tell somebody now, and the grate would be sealed and he would be punished.

Sonja, however, just nodded and sighed, "Oh."

"Where have you been?" he asked, frowning to show his disapproval.

Sonja's chin lifted slightly, but the fierceness did not meet her eyes, which were tired and spiritless, "Not that it's any of your business, I was patrolling,"

"For four days?" Lucian continued, ignoring her curt tone.

"I was busy," she retorted, obviously not prepared to give up any more.

"But where did you sleep?" he pressed on.

"Under trees,"

"What about the sun?"

"There's lots of trees in forests, as a matter of fact,"

Neither of their voices grew calmer, but Lucian noted Sonja's stance relax. He stepped forward, closing the distance between them until they were about a metre apart.

"I was worried," he said, softer this time.`

Sonja frowned, like she was fighting some internal war. Lucian could relate.

"It's not your place to be," she said sharply, though doubt clouded her eyes like she was unpleased by the winner.

"My apologies," he bowed his head slightly, "I'll leave you be now,"

Sonja's head snapped up, "No, no. It's okay, you can stay,"

Lucian grinned, "I thought it wasn't my place to be concerned,"

Sonja rolled her eyes bitterly, not the reaction Lucian had hoped for, and snapped, "I've had just about enough of men and their delusions that they have some kind of hold on me, meaning they can say whatever they want to me. Maybe you should go, after all,"

Lucian paused for a minute. Her eyes were dark blue, not quite furious but still angry. He stepped slowly forward, respectfully, and spoken with no cocky type of emotion.

"I am sorry, milady. I did not mean any disrespect. I am not Nazar, nor do I think of you like he does,"

Sonja sighed impatiently, though the irritation was directed at herself, "No, I'm sorry. I always seem to make it your fault, don't I? It's not your fault Nazar is a disgusting excuse for a man, nor is it your fault I wasn't strong enough to prove my worth,"

She said his name with such bitter loathing that Lucian actually might have pitied the man. However he had no time to dwell on it as Sonja's head dropped, defeated again.

"Sonja you are ten times the person he will ever be. I have watched him train the Death Dealers, we have less chance now than we did before. He doesn't allow free thought, they must just obey his every command." Lucian explained. He watched her look up, half amused and half sour.

"Yes, well, they're fools to follow him," she muttered to herself, then looked into his eyes, "I just wish I hadn't let him have that victory,"

"He is powerful, sure, but I doubt he would best you a second time," Lucian said confidently, though a small voice in his mind wondered otherwise. Nazar was cruel and unethical, but there was no denying to power in his swordsmanship.

"Thank you," Sonja half smiled, "But he will never take me serious again for me to prove my worth. Not that respect from that filth means anything to me,"

Lucian believed it, though a glint in her eye told him she would do it just to knock him off his makeshift pedestal.

Lucian found it remarkable how easily he could speak to Sonja, and how easily she could stand in his presence, treating him like an equal. For the first time Lucian noted the way she didn't look down at him like all the others. Rather, she looked him eye to eye, never giving him the upper hand but recognising him as worthy. His elation at this outstanding epiphany sent that reflex through his arm again. His hand cupped her face, brushing back her long locks of shining ebony and holding the back of her neck. The same expression of internal struggle mirrored on their faces as Sonja's hand moved, shaking slightly as it rested on his bare chest. Lucian figured she did this to favour either outcome. So she could easily push him away if the voices in her head told her it was wrong. Lucian's eyes greedily travelled down Sonja's body, taking in the soft curves under the fabric of the cloak, so he didn't know who decided first. He felt her hand flash up to his neck like she was going to strangle him, but she roughly pulled him forward, and their lips met.

Triumph. Utterly remarkable, beautiful triumph. Their mouths moved together like they were made for each other and Lucian's hands pulled the cloak aggressively from her, then rested on her waist. He breathed in the scent of her skin as his lips travelled down her neck and across her shoulder. She stumbled back, falling against the wall. Lucian held himself up with one hand on the wall, and the other slid down her leg, hitching it around him. Their breathing was ragged and urgent, their movements strong and fast like they had to make up for years of lust. His lips met with hers again, and she pulled him around so that he was against the wall. In any other situation, Lucian would laugh at this typical Sonja behaviour. Always trying to gain dominance. But now Lucian felt the need to prove her otherwise. He grasped her thighs, lifting her off the ground. She wrapped incredibly strong legs around him, squeezing aggressively tight.

He sank to the ground, pulling her legs off of him and seating himself on her. He snatched her wrists and pinned them above her head. Her met her icy eyes with a smirk and assaulted her neck again, his teeth lightly grazing over her skin. Her breathing started to slow and he released her arms, which she placed on his shoulders. He grinned in triumph, but he had celebrated too soon. Sonja shoved his shoulders back and flipped them, so that she now straddled his hips. It was her turn to smirk at his bewildered expression. Her eyes never left his as her hands reached behind her back, unlacing the leather corset. And so the war began.

***

The moonlight reflected magnificently on the nude curves of Sonja's body. A winner hadn't been determined, they were equals. Lucian sat, chest heaving, with his back against the wall and Sonja lay with him, her breath blowing over his neck. They sat in silence, occasionally meeting lips again. This time they kissed slowly, lovingly, passionately. Lucian felt like he could stay forever, but he was stretching it already.

"I should go," he said, regretfully, "Nazar will want to know how I'm getting on with all the new swords,"

He felt Sonja sigh and nod, "I suppose so,"

She sat up pulling clothing towards her and they dressed in silence.

"Will you come back?" Lucian asked once they were done, placing a hand on the back of her head.

Sonja nodded, "I doubt my father has noticed me gone, but if I stay away any longer he might send out a search. Then he'd be mad at me for making him do all that extra work."

She rolled her eyes and smiled, "And will we meet again?"

Lucian nodded, "Of course. You know where I am, we can arrange another time,"

Sonja sighed again, "You understand we must not tell anyone about this, ever?"

"Yes, I know," Lucian agreed, "We will just have to meet in secret for now,"

He retreated to the cliff edge, while Sonja retreated to the mouth of a path in the wall.

"It leads to a grate in a hall outside of my chamber," she explained at his puzzled expression.

Lucian nodded. "I will see you later, then,"

He gripped the edge of the cliff, gathering his footing on two small protruding rocks. He started to climb down.

* * *

**Ooh, a bit of a cliffhanger! AHAHAHA! GET IT?!?! Cliff hanger! Cos he's on a cliff! Ahahaha!**

**Lucian : Your jokes suck.**

**... :(**

**Ahem. Moving on. What did everyone think? Hope it was good, I'm not very skilled at writing the heavy loveish stuff. These first chapters have been fairly slow, just setting up the story and Sonja and Lucian's relationship. Don't worry, it gets more exciting from here. Trust me, I've already written the next few chapters, I know! But this time I mean it, I'm not updating until I get some people requesting me to. Muahahaha! Love to you all!**


	4. Betrayal

**A/N: Me again, with a new chapter! Loving my reviews, they make me so happy! I really should be dragging this out, you know, leaving significant gaps between uploading chapters, but I think I write faster than I can upload, so I just keep uploading! Anyway, this is a bit of a short chapter, but as I said the chapter length goes by my mood and the pre-planned chapter structure. I've just completed the plot structure, so it should make writing new chapters easier. Anyway, enough of my rambling. Enjoy!**

* * *

Betrayer. Filth. Vampire-lover. But it felt so good. Lucian didn't dare tell anyone about his time with Sonja, but he could almost feel them judging him already. He wasn't too sure how he felt about himself, either. But if he had really wanted her for so long, how could it be wrong?

"Lycan," Lucian shivered at the slimy voice of Nazar coming up behind him, "How is my order?"

"Almost finished," he forced himself to sound respectful.

Nazar nodded, "Good. It will be comforting to know that the army is at least well equipped,"

Lucian said nothing, occupying his hands with the swords to stop him attacking the man.

"And what about you, Lycan?" Nazar said, a snide tone in his voice, "Do you think we have a chance?"

Lucian drew in a deep, calming breath before answering, "I think it will be difficult,"

"And your brothers? How do they feel about the oncoming fight?" Nazar continued, well aware of Lucian's distaste.

"We are all frustrated. The coven would be better off if we could fight with the Death Dealers," Lucian explained. Though it killed Lucian, Nazar was in charge of the army now. If he could convince Nazar to let the Lycans fight, then maybe…

"Well, maybe we should look at getting a few of your brothers into the fight." Nazar suggested.

Lucian looked up and met his eyes. It was obvious in both Lucian's mind and Nazar's face that the vampire was untrustworthy, but Nazar's expression reminded Lucian cockily that he had little choice if he really wanted to fight.

"I understand you hold some kind of respect among your kind," Nazar continued.

Lucian nodded slowly, "I was the first, I suppose they would listen to me,"

"Good," mused Nazar, "I wonder, who do you listen to?"

"I listen to those I trust," Lucian retorted coolly. He doubted very much that anyone had used this man's name and trust in the same sentence.

Nazar, however, looked pleased and nodded, "I hoped you would say that. What is your name, Lycan?"

"Lucian," he said, frowning.

"I would like to help you, Lucian. I've known Viktor for many centuries now, and I hate to go against his judgement, but I do not agree with him keeping your kind as slaves. We are all immortals, no matter our differences of ways, and a new breed should have a chance to get it's feet, wouldn't you agree?" Nazar explained.

Lucian worked hard to control his expression, though he suspected he may have given away a little of his utter surprise. A large part of Nazar's daily activities since he had arrived had been provoking the Lycans and laughing at their suffering, could this really be the same person now, suggesting that he was on their side?

"What are you implying?" Lucian said after a long, shocked pause.

One corner of Nazar's lips turned up in triumph, "Viktor trusts me and my judgement. I will tell him I want to train you to fight outside the castle walls. I will explain more then."

And then the short, bewildering vampire turned on his heel and slithered away. Leaving Lucian completely frozen in place, half wondering if he had just imagined it.

His senses came back into play when the castle gates opened and Sonja rode in. He grinned widely, remembering the previous night's events. Viktor had emerged from the castle, pacing through the courtyard with that familiar angry expression.

"Where have you been?" he spat as Sonja dismounted, "I have been sick with worry,"

Lucian fought back a snort. That was an overstatement, he'd probably only just realised she was gone.

"Patrolling. You opened the gates for us to come and go, didn't you?" Sonja said calmly, slipping the reins over Zephyr's ebony neck.

"You leave the safety of the castle for several nights and do not think to tell me, then?" Viktor's temper rose with every word. So maybe he had noticed, after all.

"I got caught up chasing a pack of wolves," Sonja lied flawlessly.

Viktor paused, his eyes searching hers. She held her ground, jaw clenched. Lucian had to give her props, he doubted many could withstand Viktor's accusing glare the way she did. Finally, Viktor nodded.

"I only ask that you let me know next time you plan on leaving. These are difficult times, Sonja, my mind is preoccupied with other things. I would hate to think of something happening to you in my distraction," he said, almost apologetic, though Lucian was convinced that emotion wasn't one Viktor knew how to use.

Before Sonja could answer, Nazar appeared beside Viktor, saying something too low for Lucian to hear. Lucian noted Sonja's obvious tension at seeing Nazar again. After a pause, Viktor nodded to Nazar and turned, walking back to the castle. Nazar turned to Sonja, fixing her with a smug smirk before following Viktor. Lucian suddenly felt torn between two very good things. Possibly freedom and alliance with a powerful vampire, or Sonja. He watched Nazar retreat, then fixed his attention on Sonja, who had tied Zephyr to the wall and was removing the saddle. Lucian looked around, the vampires all seemed too busy to notice either of them. He put down the blade he had been working on and walked over to Sonja.

"How does he not terrify you?" he asked, leaning against the wall.

Sonja looked up and genuine smile broke across her face, before she pulled her poker face in order and merely looked polite. Lucian grinned. He had always wished to inspire such real emotion in her, and now he could see it in her eyes. It all seemed to good to be true.

"Who? My father?" she waved her hand dismissively, "Years of lectures have given my sufficient training."

Lucian laughed, "Oh, right."

Sonja's face suddenly grew serious, "Get back to work, blacksmith,"

"What?" he frowned, then followed her gaze to a pair of Death Dealers standing close by, "Oh, yes milady,"

He gave her one last secret smile, then retreated to his workshop.

Lucian's head snapped up at the crack of the whip. It sounded several times a day, but each time it pained Lucian to hear and see a brother in pain. He spotted a young Lycan, only fifteen if Lucian remembered correctly, forced against the wall, the whip ripping large tears down his back. Lucian's lip curled. Of all the disgusting things the vampires did, this was an all new low. He was just a child, could they really expect him to bear the same load as the grown Lycans? Three more cracks of the whip, and the vampire strode away, laughing loudly with the rest of the men supervising the work. The boy struggled to his feet, obviously shaking and Lucian turned back to his work bitterly. He would trade anything to take the boy's place if it meant someone so young wouldn't feel the sting. The insanity needed to end, and soon. And an alliance with Nazar, however twisted and unlikely, could possibly see that end come sooner.

It was a few hours until Nazar returned to see him. Lucian watched him approach curiously. Nazar looked satisfied, and his tone was pleased when he spoke.

"I have convinced Viktor to allow you out of the castle for two hours tomorrow. I have big plans for you and your brothers, Lucian, and in the end you will have your freedom. I ask that you trust me, just for tomorrow and then I will let you decide." he explained briefly before leaving as quickly as he arrived.

Lucian went back to his hammering, his head filled with confused thoughts. On one hand, Nazar was a cruel, untrustworthy man who held no respect for Sonja, but on the other, Nazar was willing to smuggle him out of the castle, and possibly help his Lycan brethren.

Dawn was approaching, the last of the vampires were retreating to the castle and the Lycans were being locked in their cells. Lucian often felt bad, that he was permitted his own room to stay in, while the rest of his kind were locked underground, five or six of them to one cell. Especially after it was he who brought this curse upon the older of them. He wondered, as he had his entire life, what had possessed Viktor to let him live. Was it his power-hungry desire for slaves he could even further control, or did Viktor really show a real, genuine feeling that night? Had he actually not been able to take the life of an infant, even if it was a beast? The sky began to lighten and drowsiness made Lucian's eyelids droop.

* * *

**So? Huh, huh? What do you think? Let me know, please review!**

**Love to everyone out there!**


	5. Tribe

**A/N: And a new chapter is up. I'm so weak, I tell myself I'll leave you all hanging for a few days, but here I am, five minutes after the last chapter, still uploading. Okay, well, enjoy!**

* * *

The gate master looked positively mortified at the thought of letting a Lycan out without Viktor's personal orders, but apparently temporary head of the Death Dealers seemed to be a title that got you places.

"I can assure you, your master has confirmed this. I have exactly two hours of training with this Lycan, if I do not return you are free to set the Death Dealers on us. I can retrieve Viktor to tell you himself, if you'd like," Nazar assured the gate master in a confident but slightly manipulating voice.

Lucian cringed. He wasn't sure he wanted to involve Viktor in this, whether he had truthfully okayed the order or not. The gate master, however, seemed to trust Nazar's word and opened it. Lucian looked back as he followed Nazar out. The vampires looked confused, but trusting of Nazar's judgement. The Lycans' faces ranged from anxiety to jealously to anger. He could almost hear their whispers now. Lucian, once a loyal Lycan, has betrayed us to help the vampires. Lucian wished he could tell them he was striking a deal to help them, but Nazar beckoned him to hurry as the gate closed behind them.

"Your brothers will understand when the time is right," Nazar said knowingly, "There are sacrifices to be made, but in the end you will make the right decision for them and yourself. Now hurry, we have a long way to go,"

They walked briskly across the long plain that separated the forest and the castle. Once they were in the forest, Nazar set off running, Lucian close on his tail. They were going fast and the woods were dark, so Lucian wasn't able to note the path they were taking. As the forest got thicker, he realised they weren't following a marked track. He wound through the tree trunks, narrowly avoiding smacking into them, trying to keep Nazar in his sights. Nazar wasn't joking, they did have a long way to go. They were running for at least half an hour through completely dark forest when Nazar finally slowed to a walk.

"Where are we?" Lucian asked, speaking for the first time since they had started running.

Nazar turned to Lucian and gave a smile, "For security purposes until I have your word that you will join me, I cannot tell you our exact location, but it is a far way from the coven."

He pushed through slightly thinning forest, Lucian confused and following. And suddenly there was the alluring light of a fire, and a very large plain. There had to be at least a hundred people, all bunched around fires that dotted the ground. There was a loud babble of several voices, but it quietened to a murmur when Nazar and Lucian entered. Lucian examined the faces of people. They all had pale skin of a vampire, but all possessed identical deep emerald eyes and most seemed to have flaming red hair. They all wore similar, peasant like garments in pale, plain colours, though they were all clean and seemed completely healthy. There was an eerie silence while Lucian examined them and they examined him, then the people began to rise and group around him and Nazar. The people were immortals, Lucian realised. He tensed, this was clearly the group coming to attack the coven. He clenched his fists, prepared to fight his way out, though he would obviously never make it so outnumbered.

But they didn't make any further approach, but for one. She had hair like the rest of them, but hers was cropped short to just above her chin. She had tribal looking art painted across her forehead, creeping down to her cheekbones, which Lucian spotted on some of the other women, and wore a pale green dress, ripped around her thighs. She strutted into the circle, her eyes not shifting from Lucian.

"Nazar," she said in a highly appealing, husky voice that sounded irritated, "What have you brought?"

Lucian took his eyes off the woman for a second to check Nazar's expression. Nazar looked completely calm, even happy.

"Anya, this is Lucian. He is a Lycan slave from the coven,. I see potential in him and his brethren, and he could help us," he explained to the group at large, though he addressed the woman.

The woman called Anya narrowed her eyes, "We do not need help,"

Lucian frowned, "With all respect, the vampires have highly overestimated your numbers. They are under the impression you have triple the men they have when you do not even have half,"

Anya took in a short, angry breath, "This is nothing. We have many more, your lot are right to fear our numbers,"

Lucian opened his mouth to object, but Nazar held up a hand to stop them, "Anya, please, no matter how many we have we could always use more."

Nazar fixed her with a meaningful look. As Lucian watched, an expression of realisation dawned on Anya's face and she bowed her head respectfully.

"My apologies, Lucian," she said, "Nazar has told us of your kind's imprisonment. We will do what we can to spare your brothers when the war comes,"

Lucian cast Nazar a distrusting look, but Anya sounded sincere. The crowd started to disperse back to the fires, decidedly less cheerful, leaving just Lucian, Nazar and Anya. Anya stepped forward, offering her hand to Lucian, who took it and shook. She gripped him slightly tighter than necessary for a friendly gesture, but gave him a mischievous grin. Her pretty face suited a smile, and he couldn't help grinning back at her.

"It's good to meet you," she said, "We are the Atralis,"

Lucian registered the name, "You're a type of vampire, right?"

Anya's eyes flashed, but her face showed perfect control and she shrugged, "No, not really. I guess you could say we are like them, but we rely more on our natural senses and the world around us than our ability to enforce fear on lesser men,"

Lucian turned to Nazar, "But you are not like them, you're a vampire, aren't you?"

Nazar nodded, "Yes, regretfully, I am a vampire. I was once a close friend of Viktor's, until about a century ago when we had a fallout. I was cast away and found this tribe. There were only about ten at the time, but it is easier to turn humans into an Atralis than a vampire, so numbers quickly grew. We've only now made ourselves known, since we possess enough men and the right weapon to overthrow Viktor,"

Nazar paused to let Lucian catch up before he continued, "Which brings us to our plans for the vampires. As Anya so kindly revealed, we have acute senses with nature, which has proved very useful recently,"

He reached into the pocket of his jacket and pulled out a small flower. It was a strange, pale green colour, shaped almost like a rose but thinner.

"This is a curious little plant we have discovered that grows near here. Whenever we find new things like this we tend to experiment. We were carrying out experiments on this flower when one accidentally caught on fire. We thought nothing of it, until I smelt the fumes and completely blacked out,"

Lucian's eyes widened. This was an amazing discovery, an easy to acquire weapon that could possibly wipe out Viktor's whole army.

Anya stepped in, "Yeah, it's lucky we tossed out the flower. A few further experiments on lone wandering vampires proved this little flower is completely fatal if the fumes are breathed in for long enough."

"Exactly," Nazar confirmed, "I recovered a few days later, but the ones we experimented on weren't so lucky. We've spent the past few years collecting enough of this stuff to kill off Viktor's entire army,"

"This is amazing," breathed Lucian, staring at the little flower in Nazar's hand.

"Yes, it is," agreed Nazar, "And when we do kill the vampires we will set your kind free,"

"But why do you need me?" Lucian asked.

"We need people on the inside to get us through the gate. Lucian, if you were right you're your brothers will listen to you then you can get your revenge. Kill off as many as you can while you open the gates and let us through." Nazar explained.

Lucian nodded slowly, though there were still holes in the story, "But then why do you need so many of your kind if you can kill the vampires with a little gas?"

Nazar laughed, "Well, the gas won't be as effective in the outside air, so we will need to fight a little to get to Viktor. And besides, we had to scare the coven somehow. Now we should get back to the castle. But before we go, Lucian, I need your word that you will trust us and not betray us,"

Nazar held out his hand and Lucian grasped it without hesitation. It was the perfect plan, and it would ensure freedom for his kind completely, how could he not accept? As he shook Nazar's hand a voice in his head nagged, replaying the fight between Nazar and Sonja, and then Sonja's smile at him the previous night. But could Sonja really disapprove of him doing what was best for his kind?

Lucian bid farewell to Anya, and Nazar made plans to get him out for another planning session. Lucian noted Anya's expression as he left with Nazar. Was it respect? He saw something like that, but there was something else. He cast it from his mind as he and Nazar completed the run back. They reached the forest's edge in a short time and Nazar stopped, pulling a small silver knife from his coat.

"By the way," he said, then reached out and slashed Lucian's arm.

Lucian leapt back and growled, "What the hell was that for?"

"Well we had to make it look like we'd done some training," he explained calmly.

* * *

**Okay, now I really need you guys to tell me what you think. How are you liking how the plot's unfolding? Is there something you want me to change? Okay, well, thanks for reading, please review and love you all!**


	6. Exile

**A/N: Thank you so, so, so much to the lovely people who have reviewed! You don't know how good it makes me feel. I've written a lot of fan fiction before (and deleted it all!) but never have I worked so hard on a story, so it makes it's all the more worthwhile to hear what you guys think! So thank you, so much! Here's a longer chapter for you. Hope you enjoy it!**

* * *

In two small hours Lucian went from being respected in his kind to hated. Sweat rolling from their brows and their backs aching from the heavy tools and the whip lashings, the Lycans watched Lucian walk through the gate with naught but a small scratch on his arm and a vampire comfortably by his side and the whispers began. He was a traitor, good for nothing and never to be trusted again. Only a few, the older Lycans, the ones who knew Lucian, disagreed and stood up for him. But even their faith in their leader wavered as they wondered if he really had betrayed them. He already had a reasonable job and comfortable living conditions, they had to wonder how he'd gotten those. What would stop him going further, maybe even plotting the entire race's demise?

Lucian, himself, couldn't help but feel slightly irritated. Didn't they know he only ever thought of them and their freedom? Could they not simply conclude that something was going on until they received more information, not just immediately assume the worst of him? Nazar gave him a parting glance before leaving for the castle. Lucian's eyes flickered to Sonja's window. How could he have not thought about her for two whole hours? And now he could see her silhouette in the dark green window and almost feel her watching him. Did she assume the worst, too? He didn't think he could stand that. Ignoring, as best he could, the whispers and pointing, Lucian returned to his workshop, picked up hammer and blade and continued working like nothing had happened. He worked hard, concentrating on each strike of the hammer, each turn of the blade with intensity to keep the thousands of thoughts from his mind. He could feel them waiting, like a clump of darkness in his mind, staking out in the corners, waiting for him to let his guard down.

Ten minutes of solid work later, Lucian heard footsteps approaching.

"You left with Nazar today," Sonja stated, disapproval clear on her face.

Lucian sighed, "Yes, we were-"

And then he stopped. He hadn't thought about Sonja when he swore himself to secrecy. He knew he couldn't tell anyone, but surely Sonja didn't count as anyone? Besides, given they had just started to trust each other, Lucian figured a secret would not be particularly healthy for their relationship. But looking into Sonja's face now… As different as she was, the was no denying her lineage. She was Viktor's daughter, member on the council, Death Dealer and in line to be the next Elder. Could her loyalty to her family and her kind not permit her to keep such a secret?

"-training," he finally decided. It stabbed a hole in his chest to lie, but the risk was high in telling her. So he wouldn't tell her. Yet.

"I know," Sonja said, "My father told me,"

He searched her face, wondering what she wanted him to say, but she said the next words.

"You seem to have changed your attitude towards him. The way you walked by him now I could have sworn you were the best of friends," she said, a bitter sarcasm in her words.

"Sonja, we were training. Whether he bailed me out of the castle to do it or not, all we did was fight. You're making a deal out of nothing," Lucian reasoned, trying to sound calm and on her side.

"Oh, am I?" she muttered angrily, looking away for a moment before meeting his eyes again, "So Nazar is letting you fight?"

"Yes, he's working on convincing Viktor," Lucian half lied. Nazar was letting him fight, but Viktor had nothing to do with it.

"Well won't that be nice," Sonja didn't bother masking the anger, and Lucian understood why. She was frustrated at not being able to fight. Be it any other circumstance, Lucian would agree that she should be allowed to fight, but in this one he wasn't sure he wanted to.

"So if you're not fighting, where will you be?" he asked.

"Fighting, of course," Sonja said, "Just because Nazar says I can't fight with the Death Dealers doesn't mean I can't fight at all,"

Lucian had been hoping for a different answer.

"Sonja, I don't think you should fight," he said carefully.

Unfortunately, Sonja took it the way he hoped she wouldn't and looked scandalised, "So you think I'm incapable, too?"

Lucian shook his head firmly, "No, I don't. Sonja, I'm just worried for you,"

Sonja's furious face softened considerably, "I've fought many times before and survived,"

"Not with odds like these," Lucian contradicted. He wished more than ever that he could tell her why exactly he didn't want her anywhere near the castle when the Atralis hit.

"True, but I'm a very capable fighter." Sonja's chin raised slightly. She wasn't budging.

"Meet me in an hour," Lucian said after a defeated pause, "On the cliff,"

Sonja smiled slightly, "Fine. I will see you then,"

She turned her back and slipped out of the workshop swiftly. Lucian sighed. She was so recklessly headstrong, a quality he loved normally, but this was serious. He would have to find a way to get her away from the castle at the time of the fight, by any means possible. A half smile broke on his face as he imagined kidnapping her and taking her away, perhaps tying her to a tree if she wasn't going to listen to reason.

It took Lucian a minute to realise the courtyard outside had suddenly gone silent, except for two voices. He stepped outside, wondering what was so astounding. The second he saw them he understood, and sighed deeply. Nazar and Sonja stood a good five metres apart, glaring at each other with fists tightly clenched. It was obvious from Sonja's smirk and Nazar's grimace that she had just insulted him greatly.

"Please, don't tell me you still hold a grudge for your little embarrassment when I first arrived? That has to be one of the saddest things I've ever heard," Nazar seemed to recover quickly, and it was Sonja's turn to hiss.

"You can waste your time abusing me and showing off all you want, but this coven is in more danger now than before you took charge. We will be extinct within the first five minutes, the way you're going," Sonja accused. Lucian cringed, oh if she knew the very truth behind her words.

"This coven will fall even before the battle if there is not a capable _man _in charge," Nazar retorted coldly.

Sonja's eyes were almost the colour of ice as she growled, "Go ahead, play your 'male card' again. It will only get you so far in the eyes of the Death Dealers. What they really need is results, which you are failing to produce. How are we any better protected, you have taught them any new strategies, you've just stripped them to their basic fighting techniques,"

Realisation dawned in Lucian's mind as Sonja spoke. Of course, it all made sense why Nazar was teaching to Death Dealers so poorly, although he clearly possessed master skills himself. He fought back a knowing laugh, it mightn't have looked appropriate. And then all the humour left his mind. The way they stood, they were prepared to battle, and Lucian couldn't help but think this was fate's way of telling him that in the end he would have to choose. And his mind, again, spun into a web of arguments. It almost hurt to think of choosing, turning his back on either his kind or Sonja. He was so absorbed, he didn't notice Viktor's presence until the Elder spoke.

"That's enough," he barked, furious menace leaking from each word, "I grow intensely tired of this rivalry,"

The crowds parted, clearing the fuming man to stand in between Sonja and Nazar.

"Father, don't you see what he is-"

"Do not even try it," Viktor interrupted, leaving Sonja looking bewildered, "I don't want to hear it, and I will not have another fight between the two of you while I am in power,"

"He is ruining everything the Death Dealers are!" Sonja protested boldly, making Lucian cringe. Too daring, Sonja, he thought.

"He is saving us! Do you question my judgement as an Elder? Do you question how I run the Death Dealers?" Viktor bellowed.

By this point, father and daughter's eyes were almost silver in their rage. Sonja's voice was apologetic and respectful, but Lucian noted her chin raise in the slightest.

"No, Lord Viktor, I do not question you. I merely question Nazar's idea of an efficient attack," Sonja shot Nazar a seething glare. Nazar had stood behind the pair looking mildly bored through their feud, but now he looked angry.

"I would not say that, if I were you, harridan. You have seen nothing of an efficient attack, yet," Nazar hissed, almost inaudible to the crowd around him.

Lucian cringed, praying Nazar wouldn't loose his temper and give away the whole plan. Nazar, however, seemed in control as he stepped back and shut his mouth.

"Enough," Viktor ordered again, "Sonja if you question either of us another time you will regret it. Don't forget who hired Nazar. In questioning him, you question me,"

Sonja's lip curled slightly, "The Death Dealers' plan secured safety for at the very least you and the other Elders, but now even you won't stand a chance,"

The second after it happened, Lucian realised he'd seen it coming. Sonja's insults flowed like an flood, and Viktor's arm raised like a dam. And then it fell, striking Sonja's cheek and forcing her head to the side. And every sense in Lucian's body sprung forward, ripping Viktor to pieces, sweeping Sonja off her feet and running away from everything bad and harmful. But no, he just stood there like he couldn't care less about Sonja's half surprised, half pained yelp and felt disgusted by himself. A sinister hush fell over the crowd and everyone, Vampire and Lycans all, watched for the next move. Viktor's mouth moved, though he was speaking too low for anyone but Sonja and Nazar to hear. Lucian focused on Sonja's expression. It changed rapidly from fury to shock to disbelief, and then back to fury.

"Fine," she finally said, "I suppose you are free to make your own mistakes,"

Viktor looked like he might strike her again, but Sonja had already moved away. Toward the gate. Lucian, and collectively the rest of the coven, frowned in confusion.

"Gate master, open it," Viktor called across the courtyard, "Sonja is leaving,"

And then she was gone, with not even a parting glance.

It took a long time for Lucian to regain motor control. He couldn't believe what he had witnessed. From what he'd heard, and seen on Sonja's face, he gathered that Viktor had cast her away. His own daughter, for defying Nazar. Could she really be banished for thinking freely? Of course there was no denying she went a little far with her words, but being a respected fighter for the coven and councillor surely gave her some rights?

"She won't be gone forever, Viktor told her to return when the fight is over,"

Lucian turned to Nazar and nodded slowly, though all he could manage to say was a simple, "Oh,"

"I suppose you blame me for it?" Nazar suggested.

Lucian frowned, "Why would it matter to me?"

Nazar laughed dryly, not one ounce of humour in the sound, "Please, Lucian, I am not a fool. I see the way you watch her. You care for her,"

He took in Lucian's expression and continued, "Don't worry. Nobody else knows, I'm sure of it. I only found out because I've been particularly interested in you lately. Oh, and the look on your face when Viktor hit her was a bit of a giveaway, but I can assure you that nobody was watching you at that point,"

Lucian nodded again, thoughtfully, then said, "Well, in that case, yes I do blame you. Sonja has a temper, there's no denying it, and you were baiting her,"

Nazar smiled, "I don't suppose you would believe me if I said that it was all part of the plan?"

Lucian frowned questioningly, but said nothing.

"Yes, that's right. Viktor had told me recently that he wanted Sonja out of the way for the fight, to keep her safe. He cast her away mostly out of anger just before, but the thought only crossed his mind because he cares about her. I knew what I had to do, and I made it happen. So that Sonja would be safe, not for Viktor, but for you," Nazar explained.

Again, Lucian's mind made a satisfying click as several pieces of the puzzle put themselves together and he smiled gratefully.

"I'm sorry I doubted you," he said sincerely, "And thank you. Sonja is safe now and we can focus on the attack,"

"Good to know your mind will be completely focused now," Nazar smiled broadly, "Things are going a little off plan. Viktor does not believe you need to leave the castle for any more training, but I need to take you back to my people for more planning. But no matter, you will simply need to sneak out. During the day, so that nobody will see you. Unfortunately, I won't be able to help you, as I will burn in the sun. I'll have Anya wait for you in the forest to guide you, and I will be with the people, awaiting your arrival,"

Once again, Nazar was gone before Lucian could put in a word. An anxious noise caught Lucian's attention, and he strode over to where the large, black creature was tied. He ran his hand's down Zephyr's neck in a repeated, soothing motion.

"Missing her already?" he murmured, "Yeah, so am I,"

* * *

**Oooh! Bombomboooooom! Alright, I'll settle down. Anyway, what do you think? Please let me know, and I'll have a new chapter up as soo as humanly possible! Love you all!**


	7. Trust

**A/N: Hi everyone! Sorry for the late update, I bought Doomsday (for those who don't know, it stars Rhona Mitra, the actress who plays Sonja) and I've been watching it non stop. Seriously, I've been like 'OMG SONJA LIVES AND SHE'S... BEING BEATEN TO A PULP!' Oh, and then I invited my best friend over and forced her to watch Underworld Rise of the Lycans. -cue flashback of my crying like a little girl and her patting me awkwardly on the back- Ahem. Moving on! Enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

Lucian waited until around midday before attempting his escape. It took a lot of self control and reasoning not to take all the Lycans with him. It would save a lot of time, but it would also make his already difficult escape that much harder. Besides, he told himself, if Nazar's plan worked then the Lycans would be free before the end of the month. He sat in his workshop pretending to sleep, though he was really studying the rounds of the patrolling guards. From what he had observed, there were eight guards on a constant loop, walking in the shadows in pairs. This left little time for Lucian to escape, however he noticed that every second loop one pair would, while the other pairs were inside the castle, descend to the Lycan cells. This left about two minutes with not one guard in sight. Difficult, but the only plan Lucian could make. And so he waited for the last of the three pairs to head into the castle, and then watched the fourth disappear underground and he made a break for it. He kept hidden in the shadows, jogging silently to the wall. He found himself wondering why he'd ever thought it was hard to get out as he swung himself over the wall, his knees sinking into the impact smoothly.

He crossed the field easily and stopped once he was in the cover of the forest. He didn't proceed any further, not sure what direction he should go when a mildly familiar voice purred seductively.

"You kept me waiting, Lucian,"

Lucian turned to meet her eyes, "Sorry, Anya. I needed some time to work out a plan. Turns out escaping is a lot easier than it looks if you just stand back and watch for a second,"

Anya smiled and flicked a wisp of fiery hair out of her face, "We should get going, Nazar is waiting with the rest of the tribe,"

Lucian followed Anya easily, the woman walked slower than Nazar had, and her bright hair was almost a beacon in the darkness.

"Everyone is very excited," Anya explained as she wove in between trees, "We feel change coming on, and you are a large part of that,"

"I wish my kind would see that," Lucian muttered, more to himself, though Anya chuckled.

"They will see, when you free them. You are destined for great things, your brothers will understand soon," Anya said, almost offhandedly like she were discussing the weather.

Lucian frowned, curious, "What do you mean by destined for great things?"

Anya stopped and turned around, a almost mocking look of disbelief on her face, "Lucian, you are the first of your kind, the first Lycan. Surely you knew you were meant for more than just making swords and building things?"

Lucian gaped, unsure of what to say. Anya laughed again and beckoned him on. They made the rest of the trip in silence after that.

"Ah, Lucian, I'm glad you got away," Nazar smiled broadly and strolled over regally, "How was it?"

"Easy enough once I did some observing," Lucian shrugged, "The guards have all been distracted, I don't think they would have noticed me even if I shouted that I was leaving,"

Nazar nodded, "Yes, I've done my best to instil some fear on the fighters. Ultimately, I'd like all the vampires in the one place so we can hit them with the smoke all at once."

"And what about the Lycans?" Lucian asked as Nazar lead him to a circle of log seats around a little charred spot that was a fire in the night.

"I would like your brethren to be in the courtyard. Block off the doors to the castle, fight those who try to escape. The smoke works fast, they'll be significantly weakened after a minute, guaranteed dead before five. An easy enough fight," Nazar explained.

Anya took the seat next to Lucian, throwing him a coy glance. He returned her small smile politely, though his mind warned him against her. Though she'd done nothing against him, Anya hadn't shown Lucian she was trustworthy, either.

"But where will you be?" Lucian turned his attention back to Nazar, ignoring Anya's stare, "Won't the gas be fatal to you as well?"

"Ah, that's where you come in. I need you and Anya to come with me to finish off the elders. Markus and Amelia will be easy to dispose of, but Viktor will be harder. Something our experiments showed was that the smoke works quicker on younger vampires. For example, I am around half Viktor's age and it took something around three minutes for me to black out. I suspect it will take over five minutes to even weaken him. Given may also have the council with him, I need some good fighters to help keep them busy while the smoke takes effect. Those good fighters are you and Anya,"

Lucian looked over to Anya again, and she grinned mischievously.

"Good fighter?" she said, mock haughtily, "I'm a great fighter. Better than this one, at least,"

Lucian narrowed his eyes as she gestured at him, "I don't think so,"

"Oh really?" Anya met his determined glare.

"Alright, that's enough. Save all that spirit for the real fight. Or at least go and practise to burn off some energy," Nazar suggested, amused.

Lucian opened his mouth to decline, figuring Nazar would want to talk strategies further, but Anya was already on her feet and her enthusiasm was catching.

Anya led Lucian deeper into the forest to a smaller, quieter area. It was really quite beautiful, soft grass under his feet and the smell of the woods fresh from the canopy above. But Lucian barely had a second to take it all in before he was forced back, skidding across the ground and falling onto a tree trunk. He looked up in surprise at Anya's haughty face and grinned, letting out a playful growl. He righted himself in time to counter her next lunge. They fought playfully, but rough, each trying to outdo the other whilst still remaining light hearted. She was obviously a very good fighter, and something in her face told Lucian she was struggling not to go all out and attack him properly. Something else in her face told Lucian he was glad she had self control.

As they fought, neither quite gaining the upper hand, Lucian grew curious. When word had spread of the new race, rumours came with it of a violent, pure evil race. He found it hard to believe he was currently playing around, laughing and wrestling with something everyone feared so much. Wrapped up in his own thoughts, it wasn't until Anya's laughing ceased that he realised where they were. Her legs were wrapped tightly around his waist, her back against a tree trunk. They'd obviously gotten there through the fight, but now all traces of humour were gone from Anya's eyes, to be replaced by sheer lust. Lucian didn't let his thoughts go any further. Because at that moment each one of them aligned to Sonja. The way he and Sonja had battled. The way Sonja's eyes had glazed over with lust. And Sonja's disappearing back as she was exiled from her home and her family. He gently pulled Anya's legs off of him and set her down, not meeting her disappointed and bewildered face.

"What-" she started, but Lucian shook his head.

"I'm sorry," he said, forcing his voice to sound nothing but monotonously polite, "But I think we should go,"

He turned to return to the tribe, but Anya's sad tone stopped him.

"It's because of her, isn't it?" she said quietly, "That vampire girl Nazar was talking about,"Lucian turned around, confusion clear on his face. Nazar had mentioned Sonja?

"He was talking about you to the tribe, he talked about some girl being a complication. That you might be unwilling to help us because of her, and if she was holding you back he might have to do something about it,"

Lucian froze, dread washing through his body like a sickness. Maybe Nazar had other motives in sending Sonja away, after all. His fists clenched tight at the thought.

"Did I say too much?" Anya said, though something in her startling green eyes hinted that she had planned on it.

"Did Nazar really say that, Anya?" Lucian asked firmly.

Anya nodded, "Lucian, I don't think you should trust Nazar so much. He says things to us that he doesn't say to you. And from what he's told us, the story he gives you isn't quite accurate."

She fixed him with a meaningful look before disappearing into the forest. Lucian followed after a moment of silence.

* * *

**So? So? You know the drill! I wish I could hug all my reviewers and give them their own Lucian!**


	8. Temptation

**A/N: Thank you so, so much to all my wonderful reviewers! If I could, I'd give you all your own Lucian, with a lock of Sonja's hair to keep him mildy sedated while you do with him as you will. Ahem. It's just me who thinks that's a good idea? Yeouch... MOVING ON! Hope you enjoy this chapter. Don't worry, I'm as anxious as you guys to get Sonja back, and I promise I will deliver! Here you go!**

* * *

Lucian couldn't look Nazar in the eye when he returned to the camp. Anya went to sit by herself by one of the fires and Lucian found a spare seat with three other Atralis. They eyed him suspiciously for a moment, but went back to talking in lowered voices. They needn't have worried, Lucian payed no attention to them. He watched Nazar, who in turn eyed him, confused. As Lucian watched, Nazar's eyes flickered to Anya and narrowed dangerously. Anya's head lifted and she met the gaze, equally hard. Nazar looked like he was about to hit something, but he stayed seated, taking a large breath. And Lucian felt his own fists clench. Had Nazar really lied to him, and forced Sonja out of the castle to gain better leverage over himself? And if so, what else had he lied about? Lucian wanted to pull Anya aside again and question her further, but the tension from was hard to ignore. And he felt guilty for ever letting himself get that close to Anya. Especially since it may have been his fault that Sonja was out alone, without company or any kind of shelter, waiting out a war that he, himself, would bring to the coven. He wanted to go and search for her, though his brain told him she was fine. She was a fighter. The mere thought satisfied Lucian's mind. She definitely was a fighter, a passionate, ruthless fighter, an incredibly sexy trait about her. Somewhere in the forest, Sonja was sitting there, her obsidian hair framing her sharply defined face, probably carving some kind of weapon from wood, fire in her stunning eyes. Lucian was sure of it.

Lucian looked over to Nazar again, only to realise he had risen and was making his way over to Anya. Lucian jumped to his feet immediately as Nazar grabbed her arm and started pulling her into the forest and followed them. Once in the semi-darkness of the forest Lucian lost the pair. He stopped, listening, and heard a seething voice just a few metres in.

"-be so reckless?" Nazar was saying, "How could you betray me like that?"

"I won't apologise!" Anya said firmly, though her voice wavered, "It was wrong, what you did. You should have brought her here, not sent her away,"

"Brought her here? Are you insane? Besides, I learnt my lesson about bringing strange women into the tribe not long ago," Nazar said. Lucian frowned. What did that mean? Though he didn't have time to dwell on the thought as Anya spoke again.

"You shouldn't be using him like this. We have enough people and weapons to fight our own way in," Anya sounded like she was pleading now. Lucian hid himself behind a tree trunk, listening.

"You sound incredibly involved, Anya. Could it be that you've taken to this Lycan?" Nazar accused maliciously.

There was silence, then Anya spoke, "I think it's wrong to use Lucian,"

"Do not forget who you are loyal to, Anya. You'd be nothing without me," he threatened. Lucian clenched his fists for what seemed the thousandth time that day. He stepped out from behind the tree and forward toward the pair.

"What is going on?" Lucian growled, towering over Nazar. Nazar's look of shock quickly turned casual.

"Nothing at all Lucian, we were just talking," he shrugged it off. Lucian narrowed his eyes.

"Anya told me something rather eye opening," Lucian stated the obvious, moving to stand in between Anya and Nazar, to protect her.

"Lucian, listen, I will admit that I first went to the coven just to trick the Lycans into helping us, but my intent remains the same and I have also found you a worthy man." his words sounded carefully rehearsed, though a little rushed and nervous.

"I will not be used. I heard everything you said," Lucian hissed, "You weren't thinking of me, or her safety when you sent Sonja away,"

Coldness washed through Nazar's eyes and he took a deep breath, "It's regretful that we do not see eye to eye anymore, Lucian. Our partnership would have secured the freedom of you and your brothers. I suppose we should return to the castle, let Viktor know that you ran away. I'll tell how I found you helping the enemy tribe and captured you, and how you should be killed immediately,"

"Are you threatening me?" Lucian choked in disbelief. Well, half disbelief, half defeat. Nazar had an iron clad grasp on his throat, there was no winning in this situation. As much as he hated it, Viktor's trust for Nazar would allow anything to happen.

"Of course not," Nazar said mildly, "That is, are you planning on going anywhere?"

After a long pause, Lucian shook his head slowly.

"Then no, I'm not threatening you," Nazar shrugged it off, "And you should stay a while,"

And then he was gone. Anya hung her head low.

"I'm sorry," she breathed, "I should not have said anything,"

Lucian shook his head. Though his mind resisted, he placed his hand under her chin and lifted her face. A face so pretty shouldn't be sad, he reasoned.

"I'm glad you did," she said, calm and gently, "I was blind to not see what was so obvious. You were right, Nazar cannot be trusted."

He dropped his hold on her and sighed angrily, "And now he has me bound for as long as he wants."

Anya stepped closer, "It will get better, I promise you. Nazar will fall soon,"

Lucian frowned, "How can you be sure?"

Anya smiled and breathed, "Just trust me. You can do that, can't you?"

Without warning a familiar instinct kicked in. Lucian's arm raised to her face, his finger tracing the beautiful designs on Anya's face. Anya closed her eyes, her face raising slightly. After a minute she spoke again.

"It's the mark of a warrior. Well, a female one, at least. All men in our tribe are fighters, so they don't need something to distinguish them. It's unfair, if you ask me," she said bitterly.

Lucian remembered the disrespect Nazar showed Sonja when he first arrived, "You must hate Nazar, then,"

Anya nodded, "Yes, I do. He is pigheaded, arrogant. A fool. He will get what is coming for him,"

A fire blazed in those emerald eyes for a moment, then she smiled, "Your vampire girl is lucky. I mean, if you stood up for me when we barely know each other, I can only imagine…"

She trailed off, "I hate to think that Nazar's plan might have hurt your relationship,"

Lucian paused for a moment, not sure what he should say. He couldn't understand Anya, what did she want from him?

"I love her," Lucian said carefully, his voice warning her.

Anya nodded, "I know, I can see it in you face when I talk about her,"

"Then what do you want from me?" Lucian asked, not masking much of the frustration.

Anya looked up at him and smiled, "I said I know you love her, not that it would make me back down,"

"But you know you'll lose," he stated harshly. The instant he said it, Lucian regretted it. Anya's eyes flashed with pain and anger, and she looked down.

"I'm sorry, I-" Lucian blurted. He stopped and placed his hand under her chin, pulling her face up.

"I can't be with you," he said, softly as he could while sounding final.

Anya pulled her face away and snapped bitterly, "You think I don't know that?"

"Anya what do you want from me?" Lucian exclaimed, "I've told you how it is, what do you expect me to do?"

And then, without warning, Anya lunged at him. Lucian thought for a second that she was going to attack him, and the thought had probably crossed her mind by the look of her face, but her arms wrapped tightly around his neck and she pressed her lips to his. Aggressively, with a passion that almost seemed desperate, trying to make him feel something. And for a moment, he did. The deep, earthy scent that lingered over her skin, the rich, thick hair that he buried his hand in, the slight, firm body. He felt lust. And in his mind he knew that it wasn't love, but every other sense told him that it didn't matter. And after a few minutes, when they pulled back, he couldn't help but smile.

_Clap, clap, clap, clap._

Lucian and Anya jumped in unison as a slow, sarcastic clap echoed from the forest. The bushes behind them rustled and Lucian turned. In one mere second his stomach dropped and dread enclosed his body.

"A fairy tale ending, how lovely?" the voice was bitter and sarcastic like the clap, but with a hint of the anguish that showed in the tears.

Lucian gaped, trying to find something to say, though all that came out was, "Sonja, no…"

* * *

**GASP! Shock! Horror! She's back! So, what did you think? Let me know! Sonja will, of course, have a big part in the next chapters now that she's back, and the Lucian I captured and keep locked up under my bed is suffering for his infidelity. You guys have to tell me if my spelling and stuff is bad. I know there's nothing more frustrating than a badly written fanfic, but I generally write at exactly midnight and upload with my eyes sticky taped open. You think I'm joking, but seriously... Love you guys!**


	9. Confession

**A/N: 'Allo, 'allo! Sorry it's been a while, I've been a bit tired lately, so this chapter took a bit longer to write. Thank you, again, to all my reviewers. Your support is the only reason I keep writing this story. Well, that and my intense boredom. You guys know the best friend I mentioned who I forced to watch ROTL? Well, she's started reading this now, so I wanna give a big shout out to her: Hi beautiful, please for the love of god keep writing your story, it's so good!. That is all. Oh, and I made my mum watch ROTL, too, and she liked it, and I think she's still reading this, so hi mummy if you are! Okay, enough of my drabble, enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

The pain that tore Sonja's face was unbearable. Two tears fell from her eyes, but they said it all. She was wearing the same thing she'd left the castle in, except she had taken off the chain mail suit from underneath, leaving just the stiff leather corset. There was a multitude of leaves and similar in her hair and as she stepped forward she appeared to be in slight pain.

"So who's this?" she asked, mock curiously, obviously trying hard not to mirror her pain in her voice.

"Sonja, how did you find us?" Lucian stammered, for lack of a better response.

"Don't answer a question with a question," she spat scathingly.

"Well, hello there,"

Lucian cringed. Just the voice he needed to hear. Nazar. Lucian watched Sonja's eyes characteristically flashed icy blue and narrowed. Her hand lowered to her hip where her sword should be, and her fist clenched when she realised it wasn't there.

"Oh please, I do not wish to fight you," Nazar held up one hand in a surrendering gesture, "Though you being here does create a bit of a problem,"

Sonja's eyes flickered to Anya, looking her up and down with a disgusted expression. Lucian felt Anya tense, then realised his arms were still around her, almost protectively. He flinched back and Sonja sniffed.

"And why is that?" she asked Nazar, finally taking her eyes off Anya.

"Well, we can't have our little secret get out," he said, gesturing to Anya.

Sonja looked back to her. She was silent for a moment, then her eyes widened as realisation dawned on her face. She stumbled a step back.

"She's… You're…" she spluttered, her eyes darting between all three of them, before coming to rest on Lucian, "You're working with them? To kill my family? To kill me?"

Lucian shook his head quickly, "No, no! I wasn't going to let you get hurt, I was going to warn you!"

Sonja shook her head disbelievingly, "Was that before or after you stuck your tongue in _her _mouth?"

Lucian took at step forward, "That was a mistake,"

"Was it?" Anya cried behind him, "It didn't feel like it to me!"

"Anya I told you there isn't anything between us!" Lucian growled forcefully.

Anya hissed, "And it looks like there's nothing between you and her, either!"

Loathing flared in Sonja's face and she took two steps forward. She was significantly taller than Anya and the fury on her face made her look quite terrifying. Her clenched fist raised, like she was going to hit Anya. Anya, however, didn't flinch away, but advanced a step, almost daring Sonja to do it.

"Not today,"

Lucian's swung halfway behind him before he realised Nazar's voice was coming from behind Sonja. It happened so fast, it took him a few seconds to realise the reason for Sonja's cry out. The dagger stuck out from her chest, puncturing the bare skin above the leather and deep crimson poured as Nazar hand twisted. Sonja let out another choked gasp, her knees starting to give. Nazar held her up for a moment before letting her fall. She fell in a crumpled heap as blood ran down her snow white skin.

"Sonja!" Lucian's voice was disbelieving, "Sonja, no!"

He felt a sharp pain in the back of his knees, making him fall, too, but it all seemed far away as all he saw was Sonja's face as she ripped the dagger from her chest and struggled to move. He reached an arm out for her, though he was being held down by what felt like a foot and his senses went blank as there was a dull thud and a sickening jolt to his head.

Roses. Or a scent like roses. It was the first thing Lucian noticed as he started to awaken, as the smell was overpowering. Then he felt the ropes, excruciatingly tight, that bound him to what felt like a tree trunk. It was dark, and he could feel grass under his bound feet. And then he remembered. Memories didn't flood his mind like they should have, they were all overpowered by one; Sonja. Just as he thought her name, his mouth called it out.

"I would forget that name, my friend, you won't be needing it anymore,"

Lucian tensed and his whole body shook at the sound of Nazar's slimy, amused voice. The bindings were thick and strong, so he couldn't get out much more than an angry flail. He blinked a few times, clearing the fogginess in his mind and vision, and looked up. Sure enough, Nazar stood there, an irritating little smirk on his face. Behind him, Lucian gawked at the masses of Atralis that swarmed the clearing, holding weapons and flaming torches. Scattered through the crowds were large wooden crates, with the strange little flowers piled high in them. Lucian focused back to Nazar and growled.

"Where is she?"

Nazar shrugged, "Probably drained, half dead by now. Immortal or otherwise, it's hard to survive a blow like that,"

Lucian felt sick at the thought, and realised that Nazar was right, "Why would you do that? You were going to help her, and me,"

Nazar sniffed, still amused, "Oh that little lie? I'll let you in on a little secret,"

The little man knelt to the ground, looking into Lucian's eyes and sneering, "I was never going to help her. Or you, actually. In fact, I'm perfectly content to let your brethren burn along with the vampires. You were just a pawn, only a pawn."

Dread and hate washed through Lucian, accompanied by shame. He'd been had, fooled into companionship by Nazar. And even worse, he had betrayed the one he truly loved in his blind trust for the traitorous man.

"I knew your little vampire would potentially ruin my plans to use you, and I couldn't have that, so I removed her. And it worked perfectly, Anya managed to push her right out of your mind. It's unfortunate that things went the way they went tonight, it would have made things a lot easier, having you on the inside. Oh well, we'll still emerge victorious, and we'll return for you. It might be nice, having a new pet."

Lucian felt blind with hate, and his blood boiled white hot as Nazar rose, turning to the tribe.

"Tonight," he called out, "Blood will run, and Vampire and Lycan will fall together. And we will rise. It will be a new dawn, an age of the Atralis, the most powerful race. With our ultimate weapon no vampire will stand before us. Give them hell,"

An almighty roar passed through the crowd. Men and women alike thrust up their swords in appreciation. One on each corner, the Atralis began to carry the crates away, through the forest. Nazar took one last smug look at Lucian before following the army. And soon the war cries faded and Lucian was left there, every bad emotion he could think of poisoning his mind.

Almost every thought in his mind pointed to Sonja, and questions plagued him. Where was she, was she okay, would she forgive him, they all attacked him at once. And the sight of her face, pained and broken as she lay there with the dagger in her chest, haunted him. How could he be so stupid? After she warned him, even asked him not to trust Nazar. He wondered why he had ever trusted Nazar over Sonja, even after that night they had spent on the cliff.

And then there were the other thoughts of the coven, and his brothers. He had let them down completely. They had no idea just what was coming for them, and he wasn't even there to help them fight. Lucian had been so sure he was doing what was right for them all, but he'd just made it worse.

So he sat, useless, struggling with the thick ropes that bound him together. A rustle in the leaves started him and he looked around in the dark wildly.

"Who's there?" he barked, struggling harder with the ropes.

And then familiar red hair and tribal painted skin stepped out from the trees.

"It's me," Anya said quietly as she walked over to him. She pulled a small knife out of her pocket and sat down in front of him.

"Anya, shouldn't you be with the others?" he asked coldly. He hadn't forgotten Nazar's statement about her pushing Sonja out of his mind. Anya had been against him, too.

"Lucian," she said exasperatedly, "We don't have time to fight. I'm not working with Nazar, I want to kill him. Our tribe was happy, once, before he came along and decided to use us to fight Viktor. I lost my family in the battles we fought to expand the army."

Lucian frowned, "Listen, I've had just about enough of everyone professing these secret plans. Just be straight with me,"

"I am," Anya moaned. She took the knife and started to cut at the bindings, "We need to get to the coven and stop Nazar from killing the Lycans."

Lucian stopped for a second. So she was actually on his side?

"Well, how can we stop him?" Lucian asked. The ropes around his hands snapped and he flexed them out as Anya went to work on freeing his legs.

"You remember his plan, he's going to try and corner Viktor. If Viktor can keep him busy for long enough, we can get there and finish him off, then we can stop the attack," Anya explained.

As the ropes snapped, Anya stood and helped Lucian up. She turned to start running to the coven, but Lucian caught her arm, pulling her back.

"You're really on my side?" he asked.

Anya nodded, "I always have been, ever since Nazar brought you here, Lucian."

"Thank you," Lucian murmured.

Anya rolled her eyes, "No time for soppy gratitude, we can do that later, let's move!"

Lucian couldn't help but laugh as they started running. The winding path through the trees seemed excruciatingly long as Lucian thought of the awaiting fight. He almost ran into her when Anya skidded to a halt.

"Why have we stopped?" Lucian asked impatiently.

Anya put a finger to her lips and looked around, listening for something. Lucian stopped to listen, and heard a strangled cough through the trees.

He led Anya toward the cough, fists clenched ready to attack if necessary. His nostrils flared as he smelled blood and he pushed through the last few trees.

"Sonja!" he gasped. Her limp frame was spread across the ground, far from where they had been before. Her arms shook violently as she tried to push herself up. Lucian leapt closer, catching her right as she was about to collapse on the ground. He turned her over, pushing obsidian locks from her paler than usual face. Her eyes fluttered as she looked up at him.

"Lucian?" she sounded confused.

"Sonja, you're alive!" he half-laughed in his elation, "You're here, you're alive,"

"Of course I'm alive," she said quietly. Her eyes shifted, then narrowed, "And she's here,"

Lucian followed her gaze to Anya, "No, Sonja, she helped me, and she wants to help us. We can trust her,"

Sonja's face grew cold and Lucian understood why. He'd also said they could trust Nazar, and that hadn't turned out so well. Anya stepped closer and knelt beside them.

"Sonja, I do want to help. I'm sorry for what I did, I truly am, I just want my old life back and I can help you," she said softly.

There was a long pause as the two women locked eyes. Lucian watched Sonja as her face slowly slid from fierce and angry to resolved. She nodded sharply once and it seemed they understood each other.

"We need to hurry," Anya said, "Can you do it, Sonja?"

Lucian helped Sonja to stand. Her body seemed weak from the blood loss and exhaustion, but he feet planted firmly on the ground and he kept her balance with an arm around her waist. She nodded.

"Good, let's go," Anya started into the forest, but Lucian waited.

"We'll catch up," he called after her.

"What are you doing?" Sonja asked impatiently.

"Sonja, I am sorry. Truly, I am. I betrayed you," his head bowed as he spoke, ashamed.

"Yes, you did," Sonja said icily.

"Would you believe that through it all I actually do love you? Sonja, Anya surprised me, and you heard me, I told her there was nothing between us. Please, forgive me, I could never be without you again," he met her eyes and watched as the azure colour started to darken and slip to their usual coal black colour.

"I believe you," she said softly.

And then she kissed him, and it was unlike anything Lucian believed existed. It had been so long since he'd last felt her lips, he couldn't believe he had lived without the feeling. They broke away slowly, unwillingly, but their eyes mirrored a look of determination.

"We need to go," Sonja said. Lucian nodded and, with his arm still firm around her waist, helped her forward.

* * *

**Aw, now isn't that nice? Hehehe! I'm pretty happy now, I wasn't liking the lack of Sonja in the past few chapters, but now everyone's favorite doom fated couple are back together, and all is well... Kinda. Hope you enjoyed the chapter, and stay tuned for more. Love you all!**


	10. Unhinged

**A/N: Hello! Got a few things to say, so this is a longer Author's Note than usual! Sorry!**

**1. SORRY I was gone for so long. I had a bit of writer's block, but also school is back and I was having the worst week in the world. So... :( Forgive me?**

**2. SORRY for everyone who didn't like chapter nine. I realise the events were faster than normal, but if I'd split them up then I would have given you really boring chapters. Also, I agree that Sonja forgave Lucian too quick, but I really wanted to get on with it. I'll admit that my pride was a little wounded (I don't know why, your comments were so nice!) but my best friend and my mum both told me to get over it (in the nicest way possible!) and so here is chapter ten!**

* * *

"Hurry!"

Anya had been hissing prompts steadily for the past several minutes, and they could hear her getting more and more frustrated.

"You could always go ahead," Sonja called, not at all bothering to hide the obvious resentment and general hate in her voice.

Lucian cringed, waiting for a icy tongued reply, but Anya stayed quiet. He sighed in relief. The last thing they needed was a fight. As he relished in the bitter silence, he tried to slow his stride. He was, of course, anxious to get to the castle, but Sonja was obviously trying to outdo herself, and her heavy, pain-filled breathing showed it wasn't helping in the slightest. Just as he was about to say something, Anya appeared. She looked uncharacteristically distressed, running both hands through her flame-like hair.

"Surely it can't hurt that much," she said, trying to sound patient though her nervous fidgeting gave her away.

Again, Lucian flinched as he swore he could feel the blood boil under Sonja's skin.

"Give me a knife and you can find out for yourself," she spat, still trying to plough forward.

"Look, can we just calm down? Anya, go ahead if you want, we'll catch up, and Sonja, for the love of god will you slow down? You'll be in no position to walk, let alone fight if you continue like this." Lucian tried to sound casual. Anya bit down on her lip and nodded, and Sonja made a disgruntled huffing sound, but stayed quiet and slowed her pace by an little. Only a little, though. A tiny smile touched Lucian's face. So very Sonja of her.

Fortunately, there had only been a few more steps until they broke free of the forest. Across the long field of grass and stone a deafening roar carried to them, inviting them into a battle. Sonja righted herself and her eyes glinted longingly and her hand reached for her missing weapon again.

"Damn it," she muttered, "Well, just makes it all the more fun,""Ready?" Anya said, her tone suggesting that she really didn't care if they were ready or not, they were going anyway.

"Do we even have a plan?" Lucian asked.

Both Anya and Sonja turned to look at him with near identical looks of exasperation. Lucian frowned. It seemed a fairly reasonable question to him.

Anya sighed deeply and spoke quickly, "We find Nazar, cut his slimy head off, free the Lycans and let my kind take care of the rest,"

Sonja's head spun quickly and her eyes narrowed, "Take care of?"

"You honestly didn't think we'd leave them alive?" Anya said, almost mockingly.

Lucian interjected before it got any more heated, "Sonja, it has to be done,"

"That's my family in there!" she protested, her eyes immediately silvery blue.

Now that it had happened, Lucian couldn't say he was surprised. Sonja was a wild defender, and the vampires were, as she had said, her family. He couldn't believe he hadn't thought of what to do before. How could he convince her that in slaying her father and kind, he was still the good guy? His mental response was unexpected, but his mouth seemed to agree with the plan.

"It's also mine," he said, almost unconsciously.

Sonja opened her mouth, but then shut it furiously, obviously vexed by his attack.

"My brothers are in there. They've been in there their entire lives. Because of your kind." he continued. He was careful not to sound cold or unpleasant, just strong. He braced for impact, expecting hisses and protests, but something in Sonja's face changed. And Lucian felt like he had just earned some more respect from her.

"I won't let you kill my family," she said, her voice controlled and careful, "But your family must be freed."

"Are you two coming?" Anya's voice called, breaking through the silent exchange that their eyes made.

Lucian was shocked to see her halfway across the field. He laughed and held out his arm for Sonja. She shook her head.

"It's okay, I'm healing already," Sonja shook her head and followed after Anya.

Lucian could have sworn he heard Sonja let out a small gasp to the sight of the gates. A large hole gaped wide across the dark wood, leaving splintered edges in the once regal design. Though there was nothing particularly special about the gates, they had stood there since both Lucian and Sonja's youth. Clearly the Atralis weren't being clean about the extermination. Anya slipped right through the hole, unconcerned, and Sonja made to follow. Immediately, Lucian flew out an arm, stopping her. He ignored her protest and took the first step through the gates. He breathed deep, smelling the air. Clean. Why hadn't the Atralis set off the gas? He looked to Anya as Sonja climbed through the gates, looking disgruntled at being stopped. Anya looked annoyed. Actually, she looked angry.

"He should have burned the flowers," she mumbled furiously.

"Why haven't they?" Lucian asked.

"They'll only do it when Nazar tells them to. Maybe he's finding more trouble with Viktor than he bargained for," Anya explained, "Which means we need to find them quickly. I won't let Viktor have the satisfaction of killing Nazar for himself, and Viktor himself will be harder to kill if he gets out here,"

Lucian nodded. He looked out to the battle for the first time, and faltered for a moment. As expected, flaming red hair outnumbered steely armour of the vampires, but they weren't the only ones who fought. Much taller than the rest, Lycans were obviously dominating. Lucian looked to the sky at the full, glowing moon.

"Viktor let the Lycans fight…" Lucian gasped.

"I guess Nazar never thought he would, so he didn't think about the full moon," Anya muttered, clearly amused by Nazar's screw up.

"Speaking of," Sonja interrupted, "Shouldn't we be finding him and killing him?"

Anya nodded, "Him and the vampire lord,"

Sonja stopped Anya, a firm hand on her chest. Lucian waited for a loud, angry protest, maybe with a few insults sprinkled in for good measure, but when Sonja spoke, she was calm.

"I won't let you kill my father," she said quietly, "But I will help you kill Nazar,"

As Lucian watched, there was another eerie moment of understanding between the two women. A brief silence fell, in which they stared each other down.

"We'll see," Anya said, finally, "Let's go,"

Sonja led the way, snatching a sword that lay by a dead Death Dealer and fighting her way in. Lucian followed her lead, finding a weapon and ploughing his way through.

And suddenly he was faced with a choice. Who did he kill? The vampires, or the Atralis? Sonja was quite obvious in her slaying of the red haired immortals, and Anya, behind him, fought the Death Dealers. Very fortunately, they had reached the castle before he'd had to make the choice. Something told me that whatever happened inside, he would still have to choose a side before it was all over.

"We need to get to the Chamber of Elders," Lucian explained, "That's where Nazar said he would fight Viktor. Sonja, lead the way,"

She nodded once, and then started running. She was obviously considerably slower from her steadily healing wound, but her spirit was still in tact, and she ran on with a fiery passion. Lucian suddenly felt very nervous, more nervous than he'd ever felt going into battle. Decisions would need to be made and Lucian would have to make a choice.

He charged up stone stairs, three at a time, holding his newly acquired sword firm at his chest. He took brief note as the walls of dark stone started to change, now covered by tapestries in dark colours, depicting things from battle scenes to the building of the castle. Sonja rounded a corner, and stopped. Large, wooden doors stood down a long hall, with flame torches on either side. They only paused for a second before running at the door. He and Sonja reached it at the same time, shoving their whole weight onto the doors and letting them crash open.

The scene that faced them was hardly surprising, Viktor standing, sword out, a look of pure rage and hatred on his face, across from Nazar. The little man was sickeningly proud as he paced between the two metal circles that were Markus and Amelia's resting places.

"I guess Nazar told him," Lucian muttered. Though he'd never say it aloud, Viktor's furious face was quite terrifying.

Nazar and Viktor both turned at the sound of the doors crashing. Viktor's face didn't really change, though his eyes widened as they fell on Sonja, and ultimately the large, bloody hole in her chest. Nazar's looked angry at first, but then he controlled his expression back to the smug way it was.

"Ah, hello, Lucian," he said pleasantly, "Sonja, dear, you're looking better,"

"You'll have to do better than that to keep me away," she said coldly.

Viktor looked back at Nazar and, impossibly, he looked even angrier.

"You attacked my daughter?" his voice was barely a whisper, slowly like each word was a sentence.

"I did what was necessary," Nazar said in an offhanded tone, "I didn't think she would recover so quickly. No matter, I won't make that mistake this time,"

"There will be no this time," Viktor spat, and predictably, he lurched forward, sword raised.

Nazar's hand was quick. He blocked Viktor with ease. The two immortals then began to fight, the sound of metal whistling through air loud. Before Lucian could stop her, Sonja had leapt forward into the fight.

Lucian turned to ask Anya what she was going to do, but she wasn't there. How long had she been gone? He searched the room, and then he found her, standing across the room, a large, familiar crate at her side and a flaming torch in hand. It was already too late when Lucian put two and two together. His feeble cry of 'Anya, no!' went unnoticed as she dropped the torch into the crate. Almost immediately a greenish haze hovered from the crate.

"One moment, please," she said in a powerful, echoing voice.

Immediately the battle stopped and all eyes turned to her.

"I'll thank you not to kill Nazar just yet," she said as the haze grew thicker and the rose smell was strong, "I'll be needing him to order the attack."

"Who are you?" demanded Viktor, the only one who seemed to have their voice.

"My name is Anya, I'm an Atralis. Pleasure to meet you, Lord Viktor." she said, and every inch of her voice suggested there was no pleasure in their meeting, "I'll be killing you tonight,"

Viktor barked a laugh, "I think not,"

"Anya, what are you doing?" Nazar finally asked, sounding angry.

"Finding my voice. Isn't that what you told us all to do when you found my kind? To find our voices and let the world know we're here? I lost my family in that little self discovery trip. And all that time you thought I was loyal to you? Your ignorance is quite hilarious. This is not your world, Nazar. Your kind has reached it's end, and now must take their extinction." her speech sounded well rehearsed and she spoke it with a tone that showed she had waited a long time to speak the words of triumph.

"Anya, you have no idea what you are talking about," Nazar spat.

"Oh, I do." she retorted, "You will order the attack and the vampires will die. And then the dogs will take care of the Atralis. And then the dogs can leave, and the werewolves will take care of them. Long story short, I will be left to take the throne as the last immortal, and I will mould the world as I please,"

Lucian internally kicked himself. Repeatedly. He had been had, again. Looking into Anya's face now, he saw none of the compassion or purity he had seen before, all he saw was a cold, scorned woman getting her revenge. And then Sonja coughed.

All eyes in the room slipped to her. She held a hand up to her mouth and coughed again. The gas was taking effect.

"No…" was all Lucian managed to splutter before her knees crashed to the ground, coughing and gasped for clean air. Lucian leapt forward, grabbing her under her arms and pulling her to the door. Which was closed, and locked. He turned to Anya and saw a sadistic smile on her face.

"You see, Nazar? This isn't your world. This is my world,"

* * *

**Ooh! -dramatic music- EXCITING! So, I really hope you all like this chapter! I tried to slow it down and all, but I think I might have failed! Sorry if you don't like it! :( Anyway! School is going well, for anyone who is interested. Feels good to be a senior! Okay, well, I love you all, please review, and good luck to anyone going back to respective schools/uni/college/day care!**


	11. Savior

**A/N: -sheepish grin- Hi guys. Okay, I am so, so sorry about how long it's been since I last updated. I won't bore you with reasons, just that life really caught up with me. It broke my heart when I came on and found all the requests for new chapters. I'm super sorry, and I really hope the regular readers haven't abandoned me! If you want, I'll go into detail about just why I was so cruel in a PM, but right now I'll just give you a chapter. Thank you so much for supporting me, everyone, you don't know what it means to me.**

**

* * *

**

Time seemed to move at a completely impossible rate. Through the thick green haze, Lucian could see the battle that commenced between Viktor, Nazar and Anya. From what he saw, the two vampires were already starting to weaken. Lucian didn't pay them much attention, however. He pushed at the door with all he could.

The doors in the castle had all been fitted with silver locks, a clever anti-Lycan precaution. Lucian's hands burned as he fumbled with the metal. In any other circumstance, Lucian would flinch away, but one look at Sonja's fading face was enough to make him withstand. Unfortunately, the lock had been made by the human blacksmiths, and it was a very complicated design. Sonja had stopped moving. He might have thought she was dead, there on the ground, if not for her rapid, croaking breath. Lucian let out a cry of despair as the pain in his hands became to much. He knelt by Sonja, pressing a blood soaking, burning hand to her snow-white cheek.

"Sonja, please…" he whimpered.

He could barely see her face through the smoke now. He mind rushed with memories of all he'd done wrong. He'd betrayed everyone; his brothers, Sonja, himself… The memory of Sonja's pained face, first when she'd caught him with Anya, then when she was stabbed, wrenched in his heart. Losing her now seemed like an appropriate punishment for his misdeeds, but Sonja shouldn't have to pay the price.

The two other vampires had begun to cough. Lucian squinted through the poisonous haze to see Anya disarm them both easily. She struck both men down, ready to kill them.

"You really think that will help anything, Anya?"

Lucian didn't know where the words had come from, nor what he'd follow them with, but they worked in stopping Anya's hand.

"Oh, do me a favour and keep quiet, dog, I'll deal with you in a moment," Anya sighed.

"I thought you said the Atralis were peaceful." Lucian said. He got to his feet and took two steps closer to Anya. The roars of battle still pierced the night outside the castle.

A haunted look crossed Anya's face for just a moment before she pulled it in check, "They followed this piece of filth blindly. They're just as bad as him,"

"And you're better? You've deceived everyone around you, you'll be completely alone if your little plan works,"

"I…" Anya stammered, her grip loosening on her sword slightly. The two vampires on the floor were choking, Nazar was nearly out cold. Anya hissed and reached out, grabbing Nazar by the throat and pulling him up with extraordinary strength.

"Shut up!" Anya snapped at Lucian, before shaking Nazar angrily, "Give the order!"

Nazar's head lolled sickeningly as he fought with unconsciousness.

"Give the order!" Anya yelled again, "Do it!"

Nazar spluttered some more before forcing his eyes open. Blue bored into green and a smile spread on Nazar's face.

"No."

His eyes fell again and he grew even more limp in Anya's grip.

"Give the order, damn it! Nazar!" Anya screamed. She dropped Nazar on the ground next to Viktor, who was fighting for breath.

On the ground beside him, Sonja's breath was slowing. Lucian's stomach dropped. This was it. This was really it. He gave one last painful tug on the door.

"It's all over, Lucian," Anya said, a cruel smile on her face.

"YOU CAN'T DO THIS!" Lucian roared.

Without a second's thought, he lunged at the woman. Anya dropped her sword in her alarm and Lucian pinned her to the far wall. Anya kicked and bit at him, shoving him down. Lucian grabbed her calf as she tried to run and she came crashing down with a thud. Lucian leapt to his feet, making some quick decisions. There was a small window. The drop would be far but at least there would be clean air, and vampires healed quickly. He could smash the glass and throw Sonja down, then deal with Anya. He made to run for the unconscious woman but Anya was up and on him again. They fought fiercely and Lucian vaguely remembered their first fight in the forest. The play fight before things got so complicated. His distraction was taxing. Anya threw him to the ground and laid a sharp kick to his head. Lucian saw white as pain split through his skull. As more kicks came, Lucian could feel his own consciousness slipping.

Across the room, Lucian could see Sonja. She lay, facing him, no life in her body. He could barely make her out through the haze to see if she was still breathing. Her dark hair covered her face and blood still dripped from her chest. How could he have done this to her? The pain in his head almost dulled away as he was filled with anguish and regret.

His world had seemed to come together just some days ago. He could remember Sonja's smile. He could remember her entrancing scent and her playful tease in his little blacksmith room. He remembered touching her for the first time, then again on the cliff room. Even the smaller things, like the respect he received from his brothers and his slightly more comfortable living. Now it was all slipping away because he got greedy.

Just a Lycan. He should have known that from the start. He was just a Lycan, he was never going to see freedom. He was already better off than he should be, why did he ask for more?

Suddenly, as he began to accept his demise and grieve for his mistakes, the scene before him changed. Through the smoke, Lucian saw another figure. Tall, slender, female. The newcomer seemed to be coming from the ground in choppy, laboured movements. Lucian could barely hear anything, let alone make out words, but the little he heard from the newcomers sounded furious. Anya stopped kicking him and stepped in front of him, advancing on the new woman. The woman was far taller and even though she looked weak and in pain, she struck down Anya with a single blow. Anya was on her feet and fighting, but the female was strong. As the battle came closer, Lucian could almost see the new woman. Her skin was sickening; like she'd been dead for several years. Anya was loosing the fight. The smaller woman pushed the newcomer back and made a run for it. Lucian faintly heard the sharp crack of a window shattering. The pain in his head was taking him under. He cast one last, terrified glance at Sonja before all went black.

* * *

**I know, I know! It's been so long and it's also short! I feel awful but I promise there's more to come. It's really hard to write such long chapters, it wears me out quickly and I don't feel like doing more. Hope you liked it, guys!**


	12. Elder

**A/N: Hey guys! Countdown to the end of the story has begun! LE GASP! Meh, not that exciting. I really hope you guys are okay with how this ends. It's really bloody hard to finish off something I've worked so hard on. I dunno... I feel like you guys might be disappointed but I feel like I've done all I can do with this story, it had to end sometime.**

**

* * *

**

Slave or not, Lucian had been through quite an ordeal. Therefore, he figured he deserved an awakening a little more dignified than a slap to the face. However, that was what he got. Lucian squinted and blinked, his head spinning. It was dark. He was laying on something soft and he wasn't alone. His eyes adjusted to the dark and he scanned the room. It was a bedchamber. He noticed two beds across from him but he couldn't see who occupied them. He, himself, was on the floor, lying on a blanket.

"Over here, servant,"

Lucian started and turned his head to the one who had woken him. He immediately recognized the grotesque skin of the woman from before.

Suddenly, he remembered the events in the elders' chamber. He sat up in alarm, raking his sore hand through his hair. Both of his silver-burned hands had started to heal over. It must have been a few hours ago that he'd passed out. Grief gripped him as he realised that he must have lost, that Sonja must have… He could even bring himself to think it.

"What happened?" he stammered, focusing his attention back on the corpse-like woman. Her skin was slightly less disgusting that he remembered and her sharp features and dark eyes were somewhat familiar, though he couldn't place them.

"The red head got away," the woman sighed, understanding immediately what he meant. She stood and crossed the room, sitting heavily on a chair to finish the story.

"I tried to follow her but I was too weak from my awakening and the sun was beginning to rise. The coven was forced to retreat and the dogs couldn't hold back all of the tree-huggers." she explained, a bitter undertone in her voice as she spoke of the Atralis. Lucian suspected that this wasn't the strange woman's first encounter with the Atralis, but he was far too anxious to ponder this further.

"But what happened with… everyone?" he questioned, catching himself at the end before he said Sonja and got himself into even more trouble.

Again, the woman understood, "I rescued Viktor and his daughter. I couldn't decide if the other was friend or foe, but I wasn't going to risk inhaling any more of that gas to find out."

She shrugged it off like the loss was no big deal. Lucian felt a stab of regret. He would have liked to have been the one to kill Nazar. He also noted the informal way this woman spoke of the coven Elder. To every vampire, he was Lord Viktor.

"Who are you?" Lucian blurted before he could think better of it.

The woman's face was sunken and grey but Lucian could still see the haughty expression.

"You're daring, dog," she said calmly, "Or incredibly stupid. Either way, I am Amelia,"

Lucian blanched. The vampire elder. Of course! Lucian immediately made the connection in his mind, matching her features with his memory of her. The female elder had not been around much during her reigns over the coven, favouring to take select groups on wild ventures around the world. Nevertheless, he could completely recognise her sharp beauty now.

"My apologies, milady, I didn't recognise you," Lucian stammered, bowing his head.

Amelia scoffed, "Never mind, dog, you can be excused. You've been through quite a lot, so I understand,"

"If I may, how are you here? I thought you were at rest," Lucian questioned when Amelia didn't speak on.

"Blood from Viktor's daughter awoke me. I noticed she had a wound in her chest. She bled into my tomb and I woke. Just in time, it would seem," Amelia looked to the two beds.

Now that Lucian was sitting up, he could just see who lay in them. Viktor was in one, breathing steadily. Lucian's heart gave a jolt at he saw Sonja in the other bed. He craned his neck to get a better look.

Sonja's hair was damp and ratty, fanning out in a tangled mess around her head. As if the vampire wasn't pale enough, her complexion held a sickly colour. He breathing was uneven and laboured and now that he was paying attention, Lucian could hear her chest wheezing. His throat felt tight and it took all his strength not to weep over her body.

"Viktor is old so that infernal gas didn't affect him too much. He'll be awake by nightfall, I suppose,"

Lucian had almost forgotten Amelia's presence until she spoke. He tore his eyes off Sonja and looked to the elder. She was watching him with an eerie, knowing expression that chilled Lucian. It was almost as if she knew that Viktor's wellbeing was the last thing on Lucian's mind.

"The girl was affected much more heavily. I can't tell what will happen, she still has the gas in her system. She may not make it," Amelia's voice sounded offhand, as if she couldn't care in the slightest.

The smallest shred of hope, the beacon of light in Lucian's dark mind, was torn away from him. He couldn't bear it if Sonja didn't pull through. It wasn't fair. She didn't have to pay for Lucian's mistakes. She was too good, too beautiful. Lucian yearned to take her place and internally cursed himself for ever thinking he could mix with the vampires. If Sonja lived, Lucian promised himself, he wouldn't see her again. He would drop all contact and treat her the way he should, like his better. She was, after all, his better. She was a vampire princess and he was just a Lycan. She would go on to rule the coven and he would never hurt her again. She could punish him all she wanted and he would take it willingly.

"You must leave now, dog," Amelia said.

Once again, Lucian looked to her and was met with an odd expression. He felt a stab of dread. What did Amelia know? Had she drank his blood while he slept? Did she know about Sonja?

Lucian nodded quickly and stood, ignoring his spinning head.

"Thank you, milady, for keeping me here,"

Lucian could swear he saw Amelia smile.

"You are a slave but you did good things for this coven. Think of my hospitality and my gratitude,"

Lucian excused himself quickly, shame washing over him. He hadn't done great things for the coven, he'd plotted against them.

A vampire guard waited outside the chamber to escort him out. He reached the courtyard and was greeted by a grim sight. It was midday, and the sunlight washed over the battle scene. Hundreds of bodies lay with grotesque wounds, Atralis and charred vampire. Lucian felt multiple stabs of sadness as he recognized the bodies of some Lycans in the mix.

The rest of the Lycans, scarred and exhausted, were disposing of the bodies in a large fire. Lucian immediately went to their aid, following suit by adding to the flames. He was met by whispers and scathing looks that Lucian knew he deserved. Through it all, Lucian would regret losing his brothers the most. He made a second promise to himself; that he would give them a reason to trust him again.

* * *

**AND THEN IT WAS TIME... **

**Lolwut? Um, I dunno, I've really got Scott Pilgrim on the brain. It's very late and I'm trying to finish this off, don't judge me!**

**xx Love you all!**


	13. Promises

**A/N: I hate everything! Sorry guys, I'm really unhappy with how this is ending! I don't know how to finish it off and I feel like I'm producing the sh!#iest piece of writing ever. I feel like I could link you guys to 'My Immortal' and you'd be happier (BTW, 10 points if you get that joke!). Alright, well, please don't hate me too much. I really do love you guys, it's just so hard!**

**

* * *

**

The days that followed were inevitably painful. Lucian was forced to repeat his story several times over to the various council members. He altered it greatly leaving out his alliance with the Atralis and, especially, Sonja's involvement. Viktor had awoken, as Amelia had said, a little worse for wear but still strong. He was angry, incredibly angry. He punished the Death Dealers and the Lycans, even some of those who Lucian had thought were higher up. Viktor seemed to punish everyone but himself from his own poor judgment, though he did seem to suffer enough.

Sonja hadn't awoken. Of course, nobody would inform Lucian directly if the princess did wake, but he overheard enough from passers by and the fixed expression on Viktor's face to know that she was still unconscious, possibly dead. Lucian had already used up all his sadness for her. He went through the days in a ghostly numbness, mechanically working through every job he was given. It wasn't until the Lycans were sent into the castle that he started to pay attention. The Lycans were to transport all the flowers, left behind by the Atralis, to an underground cellar for storage. The cellar would be heavily locked and the crates would be stored as a secret weapon for any future emergencies. Though their path took the Lycans nowhere near the sleeping chambers on the third floor, Lucian tried his hardest to hear something of Sonja. A Healer from another town had been brought in, and he sat on a stone bench looking tired and stressed. Lucian really wished to ask him how Sonja was but he wouldn't risk it. Besides, he'd promised himself he would leave her be.

Things were almost back to normal after a few more nights. Lucian was back in his blacksmith job, working to replace swords and armour lost in the battle. New Death Dealers were recruited and a young, skilled vampire named Kraven was promoted to leader. He trained the newcomers fiercely and soon enough they were stronger than even. Kraven soon became quite the hero in the eyes of the coven.

Amelia was set to go back into rest after days of long meetings with the council. All the vampires were gathered in the castle to see her off, so Lucian was completely off guard when she visited him.

"Hello, dog,"

Lucian jumped and turned. Amelia's body had regenerated, her attractive figure filled out and her skin became milky and smooth. She met Lucian with a smug smile on her lips.

"Milady," Lucian bowed his head with respect, placing down his hammer.

"I'm due to rest very soon, I just wanted to give you this message before I do," she explained.

Lucian waited for her to relay the message for him, nervous as to what she would have to say.

"The message, milady?" he prompted after a moment of silence.

Amelia snorted and rolled her eyes before going on, "Viktor's daughter is not an elder, so her head is very disjointed, but I got the general idea. I'll just say this, dog, and hope that when we meet next you'll have listened; quit while you're ahead."

Lucian broke into a cold sweat as he watched Amelia walk away. It was cryptic, but he understood perfectly. Amelia could see into Sonja's memories after taking her blood. She saw that night on the cliff face.

However, the fact that he still stood meant she'd kept the secret. He was awash with gratitude as he picked up his hammer again, shaking slightly. She needn't worry, he told himself, he wouldn't bother Sonja anymore.

Sonja woke two nights after Amelia was set back into rest. The whole courtyard seemed to buzz with emotions; relief, disappointment. It seemed the feelings for the rebellious, troublemaking princess were mixed. Lucian had to keep a iron hold on himself. He would not be relieved, he couldn't care less about the princess. Nevertheless, when she emerged the next night, he watched her every move. She was accompanied by two guards and she took slow steps, bracing against walls every now and then for balance. Her face still held the sickly pallor but her eyes were bright. Lucian's heart positively ached. It almost stopped as he realised she was walking to him. Lucian tried to keep his eyes on his work as she moved painstakingly slowly to his workshop. Just as the arched doorway, Sonja stopped and turned to her guards.

"I'll be alright from here," she said softly. Her voice was croaky and painful sounding.

It took some convincing to get the guards to leave, but she dismissed them and stepped inside.

A long silence fell over them.

"Can I help you, milady?" Lucian finally asked, his voice low and professional.

Sonja made an annoyed sound and sat down on a stone bench against the wall.

"Don't you dare try it. I'm trying to save my voice so I don't have it in me to convince you that this isn't your fault," she croaked.

Lucian set down his tools and sighed, "This can't go on, Sonja. I endangered your life in my own selfishness."

"No." Sonja said simply, a defiant glaze in her large, dark eyes.

"We're too different, you should be with someone of your own kind. Like the new Death Dealer, that Kraven," Lucian suggested. It killed him to try and tempt her with another man.

Sonja made a disgusted face, poking out her tongue. It was positively the most adorable thing Lucian had ever seen. He groaned, raking both hands through his hair. It was so hard not to love her.

"Meet me at the cliff?" Sonja asked timidly after a few moments.

Lucian sighed heavily, defeated, "Yes,"

Sonja smiled and walked slowly away. Lucian didn't bother to give her a head start. He watched carefully for the opportune moment, then descended into the labyrinth of stone. He, of course, made it to the room before Sonja did. He suspected she would be a while in her weakened state.

Lucian looked around the room, memories of the first night flooding back to him, bringing a wide smile to his face. He couldn't imagine letting go of what he felt, and Sonja was not making it easy for him. With another defeated sigh, Lucian realised he couldn't keep his promise. Sonja had a tight grip on him, one that he could never loosen. He would go anywhere for her, do anything for her.

Lucian sat by the wall, his mind preoccupied by thoughts of Sonja. She finally arrived, panting and looking exhausted. He jumped immediately to his feet and rushed to her aid, helping her to the wall where he sat her down.

"Had I known it was that long of a walk…" Lucian started, but Sonja rolled her eyes and held up a hand.

"It was worth it," she wheezed.

"Sonja, I am so sorry. I told myself I'd stay away from you but I cannot. Even after I failed you," Lucian lamented, kneeling before her and taking her face in his hands.

"Don't want to hear it," Sonja croaked, shaking her head stiffly.

"I betrayed everyone!" Lucian protested.

"You weren't to know," Sonja retorted.

"I'm just a slave!"

"Lucian, please!" Sonja sighed weakly. Lucian immediately fell silent as she made a hurt whimper.

He was silent while she coughed, each sharp hacking sound having the feel of a sharp dagger in his heart.

"I did this to myself," she finally said, "Believe me, you couldn't have gotten me into this is I didn't want to be,"

Lucian pondered this thought. There was truth to that, he thought affectionately, she was so headstrong, there weren't many people who could force her into anything.

"You're an exceptional man, Lucian," Sonja continued, "You did it all for your brothers. You are in no way selfish. You couldn't be even if you tried."

Lucian sighed. He couldn't believe it but he didn't dare challenge her. Even weakened, Sonja would never accept defeat. His heart gave another loving squeeze.

"Whether you like it or not, I won't accept no for an answer. This isn't over. I know you don't want it to be so stop kidding yourself."

Lucian looked into Sonja's dark brown eyes and he was suddenly entranced by burning passion. Sonja's hold on him was magical. He took her face in his hands and kissed her. He would have liked to have been rough with her, made her feel the flames that he felt in his heart, but she looked so breakable. It seemed to be enough, though. Sonja kissed him back. Their lips danced together, saying everything they needed to say in that one kiss. When they finally broke apart, Sonja looked tired. Lucian's ego might have taken a hit if it were any other situation.

"Now my throat really hurts, so can you stop beating yourself up?" Sonja smiled pleasantly.

Lucian laughed and nodded, "I'll give it a try,"

He kissed her again, shorter this time, just a light peck. He stood up and helped her to her feet. She met his eyes questioningly.

"I'm taking you back to the castle, you're far to weak to stay out here,"

Sonja seemed to accept that answer and she let him walk her back. Lucian offered on numerous occasions to carry her, but Sonja would fix him with a cold glare that told him he shouldn't try it. She was so proud.

They reached the grate that came out before Sonja's chamber. He helped her up and they shard one last kiss. He jogged all the way back, through the passages, to his workshop and set to work as if nothing had happened. Except the smile. He just couldn't wipe the smile off his face.

* * *

**Aw. Cute. BLERGH! Sorry, I'll stop being emo about my story now. I feel like you guys are gonna hate it just because I'm saying it sucks. Hardy har! DERP! Anyway, it's almost over!**


	14. Epilogue: Beginnings

Epilogue...

It had been two years since the great battle of the Atralis. During that time, most of the strange species had been hunted and killed. Not long after the warrant for their extermination had been set, the Death Dealers brought back news that their young leader was dead.

Lucian wasn't sure how to feel about this. Of course, he hated Anya for all she'd done, but he could relate to her, too. Hadn't she, just like him, done all she had for her species? Lucian put the thoughts out of his mind, though. Anya was nothing like him. Sonja had made sure he knew that.

Sonja and her father had experienced some rough, post-fallout arguments. The vampires in the courtyard liked to refer to them as aftershocks. However, their relationship came out of it intact, perhaps stronger than ever. Sonja's rebellious, don't-call-me-a-princess attitude had remained and Viktor seemed determined to have her settle down but they had a new sense of respect and understanding.

Nazar had returned to the castle a few months after the battle. He claimed that what Viktor remembered of that night was merely hallucinations from the gas. He was prompted escorted out. Sonja was granted the great delight, by her father, of throwing him out. From what was heard, Sonja did a lot more than throwing, but nobody seemed to mind.

Lucian worked by the light of his fire in his workshop, clanging away at the metal of another moon shackle. Some more humans would be arriving soon to be turned. Lucian's heart felt heavy at being commissioned to craft the evil devices for them but it could not be helped. He set his mind on Sonja, a regular practise of his when he was feeling uneasy. He thought eagerly about the meeting they'd arranged for later that night and awaited her return from patrol. The warm smile on his face was hardened as he heard the familiar roar of wolves. They were far too close. His extraordinary hearing zoned in on the wolves. Three of them were in hot pursuit of a single rider. Lucian didn't have to guess who. Only Sonja would lead three wolves so close to the castle. Immediately, he sprung into action. The vampires had taken their stations on the wall, firing long, heavy harpoons at the wolves. But they were too slow and the sluggish weapons fell far from their target. Lucian retrieved a crossbow from the selection. He climbed onto the wall and took his aim. The wolves fell immediately. Lucian's aim was superb, he didn't even worry as his arrows brushed right past Sonja's cheek. He aimed for the last wolf as the gate opened and Sonja approached. He took a deep breath, setting his sight on the wolf. He had one chance. He pulled the trigger and breathed a sigh of relief as the wolf went down, tumbling into the courtyard. He leapt down from the wall, landing right by the dead creature. Sonja pulled up her horse, pulling off her helmet and surveying Lucian with a sharp glare. He knew he would get a lecture for this later. Sonja's pride did not take well to being saved. He fought a smile as he tried to glare distastefully at her.

"Have you got nothing better to do, blacksmith?" she barked, her voice taking on the false coldness that everyone knew her for, "Than play with weapons of war? At least make yourself useful,"


End file.
